I was made for loving you
by AruQuinn
Summary: Sapphire piensa que puede vivir bien sin saber que hay más allá de los muros de su universidad de ballet, pero nunca imaginó que conocer y enamorarse de una estrella de rock haría que cambiara su vida de como la conocía. "Puede contener NSFW en los siguientes capítulos " STEVEN UNIVERSE NO ME PERTENECE
1. La fiesta

Ordenada, educada, femenina, relajada y un, dos, tres y Pas de bourrée. Simples palabras para describir a Sapphire Johnson, viniendo de una familia lo que podríamos decir 'Una buena Familia', ella tuvo todo en bandeja de plata, obsequios, escuelas, cursos, etc. Lo cual a veces la irritaba, ella sólo quería estar en paz por lo menos leyendo un libro. Al fin tuvo esa paz cuando fue a la universidad, claro, una universidad que le consiguieron sus padres que para ellos era perfecta para ella. _"La escuela nacional de ballet de la profesora Rainbow Quartz "_ la mejor para Sapphire, ella ni siquiera supo cuando decidió estudiar danza, sólo porque sus padres lo habían decidido así.

Por lo menos, mientras se acoplaba en su nueva escuela, conoció a alguien parecida a ella, la única diferencia es que esta chica si lo disfrutaba. Perla Desrochers, proveniente también de una familia 'igual' como Sapphire, ella era alta, delgada y tiene la pequeña obsesión de tener todo ordenado. Si Sapphire era ordenada, Perla era ordenada enferma. No podías tocar nada porque ahí va Perla y lo vuelve a acomodar, aunque sea un milímetro pero lo hace, todo, absolutamente todo estaba perfectamente acomodado, ordenado, simétrico y cada cosa tenía un lugar asignando en el cuarto. Hasta llegaba a acomodar las propias cosas de Sapphire, no le importó por suerte, así no tendría que hacerlo ella. Lo bueno fue que se hicieron muy buenas amigas, hasta sus padres se conocieron y ahora hacen reuniones entre ellos mientras que ellas se hacían amigas de confianza, cada una quería lo mejor para la otra, fue una linda amistad en todo los dos años que han estado en la escuela, nada podría salir mal.

"Uff... buen ensayo, Sapphire" Las amigas al fin llegaron a su cuarto después de una jornada de clases, pues las vacaciones de verano estaban por empezar, así que aparte de trabajos finales, bailables y ensayos, la escuela les daría una gran fiesta para todos sus bailarines por todo su esfuerzo.

"Si, lo sé. Lo único que quiero hacer es darme un baño y dormir" le contestó Sapphire mientas arrojaba su mochila.

"Ejem..." Perla aclaró su garganta. "Ese no es lugar de las mochilas"

"Ayy… tranquila" le dijo Sapphire en tono de broma mientras ponía su mochila cerca de la puerta, donde estaban todas las mochilas "me iré a bañar"

"Claro, yo aprovecharé para limpiar el cuarto" dijo Perla, pero la verdad, el cuarto estaba ya limpio, pero no lo suficiente para Perla. Sapphire la ignoró y tomó sus cosas para luego tomarse una ducha.

Después de que salió, Perla había puesto su música clásica de fondo, mientras que esperaba a Sapphire.

"¿Ahora qué?" A Sapphire le pareció sospechoso

"Parece que nos necesitan en la cafetería para decidir algo sobre la fiesta que van a organizar" comentó su delgada amiga.

"Nunca piden tu opinión... y si lo hacen, nunca te hacen caso" se burló Sapphire

"Lo sé, por eso tú vas a venir conmigo y hablaras, por lo menos a ti si te hacen caso"

Sapphire soltó un bufido mientras cepillaba su cabello rubio cual rayos de sol, y no tuvo otra opción más que salir para ser la voz de Perla.

O por lo menos hacer el intento.

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería se encontraron con otros de sus compañeros, también se encontraba Rose y su madre, la directora de la escuela, Rainbow. "Qué bueno que llegan" habló Rose "le decía a mi mamá que sería genial poner una temática para la fiesta"

"De disfraces" comentó un chico llamado Ronaldo. "No sería mejor sin temática" habló Nicolás. "Estoy de acuerdo con Nicolás" comentó Perla. "¡No!" Alzó la voz su compañero Jaime "hay que hacer temática de Rock 'n' roll e invitamos a una banda a tocar en vivo"

"Oh, eso suena bien" dijo Rainbow "ustedes son las únicas en dar su voto" señaló a Sapphire y Perla.

"Yo no estoy de acuerdo" dijo Perla.

"¿Y tú Sapph?" Dijo Rose, ignorando a Perla.

"Amm..." volteó a ver a Perla para ver que sólo le negaba la cabeza, después miró a Rose, que estaba tan ilusionada con ojos de estrella "Rock suena bien..."

"¡Genial!" Gritaron Jaime y Rose. "Yo tengo un amigo que tiene su banda de Rock, aún trabajan en sus canciones propias, pero sé que pueden tocar todas las canciones de Rock que les pidamos"

"Bueno, cuando los contactes me avisas" dijo Rainbow antes de irse "tengo que dar clase, nos vemos" Jaime sacó su celular y empezó a mandarle un texto a su amigo, Ronaldo y Nicolás se fueron con Jaime mientras que Rose, Perla y Sapphire se quedaron "No pongas esa cara Perla, de todos modos no iba a ser una fiesta elegante de salón" dijo Rose.

"Lo sé, pero todo se pondrá tan vulgar..." contestó Perla.

"Apuesto que nunca has escuchado bien esa música"

"No necesito escucharla para saber que es sólo ruido donde sólo hablan de sexo, drogas y alcohol, Rose" y Rose se empezó a reír "Jaja. No todas las canciones hablan de eso" dijo.

"Claro que sí, todos los rockeros son... vulgares. Sólo piensan en sexo y en fiestas."

"Tranquila, Perla. "Hablo Rose "sólo será una fiesta."

"Parece que será interesante" al fin habló Sapphire "¿Te gusta el Rock?" Preguntó entusiasmada Rose "La verdad nunca la he escuchado bien" dijo Sapphire

"Oh, mis estrellas... no sabes lo que es la vida" Río Rose.

Mientras Sapphire y Perla regresaban a su habitación, Sapphire le preguntó el porqué de su desagrado hacían ese género musical, lo cual dijo que sólo se trataba de ruido sin un orden, que a eso no se le podía llamar música. Entonces Sapphire recordó que una vez Perla tuvo una pareja que le gustaba esa música. Esa relación no terminó bien. Al parecer, este chico 'literal' sólo pensaba en conquistar chicas y Perla fue una de sus víctimas. Esa fue la razón de su odio hacia los rockeros. Cuando llegaron a su habitación y abrieron la puerta, se encontraron con algunas cartitas en el suelo, que parecía que las habían puesto abajo de la puerta. Cartitas de una admiradora secreta. "Vaya, vaya. Parece que regresó tu admiradora secreta" Perla alzó las cartas y se las dio a Sapphire "Ahhgg... ¿Más cartas?" Se quejó Sapphire tomando las cartas.

"Esta vez tuviste suerte, no te mandaron los arreglos de flores o las cajas de chocolates. Son de esta chica Esmeralda ¿no?"

"Seh, pero ya le dije que no quiero nada aun. Y entre más me insista, nunca aceptare, no quiero pareja ahora"

"La más difícil de la escuela ha hablado" se burló Perla.

"También prefiero que me digan las cosas de frente en lugar de llenar mi casillero o mi puerta de tantas cartas" Sapphire se las devolvió a Perla.

"¿Y que se supone que haga con esto?" Preguntó Perla

"No sé... acomódalas... o hazlas desaparecer como todo lo asimétrico que se te cruza en el camino"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Sube todo el volumen al amplificador y hay que destrozar este lugar" habló Amatista mientras tomaba sus baquetas lista para tocar su batería

"¡No!" Gritó Peridot "no vas a destrozar nada, aún estas en mi casa, en mi cochera así que nadie va a destrozar nada"

"Dorito aguafiestas" se burló Amatista "debimos de ir al sótano de Ruby, ahí hasta sus padres quieren destrozar el lugar"

"Pero esta es mi casa, por cierto... ¿Dónde están todos?"

"Greg fue al baño, y Ruby la mandé por botanas y cervezas" Amatista se levantó y se sentó en un sillón viejo que tenía Peridot ahí "O tal vez... está siendo perseguida por sus fanáticas"

"No lo dudo" río Peridot.

"¡Llegue perras!" gritó Ruby apareciendo de repente en la puerta para entrar a la cochera "¡Ruby! Pensamos que ibas a ser violada por tus fanáticas" río Amatista "Por suerte no, sólo me encontré con Wendy y me preguntó porque no la había llamado después de que dimos ese concierto"

"¿Y porque no lo hiciste?" Preguntó Peridot. "Porque no me interesa" Ruby tomó una cerveza "es bonita y agradable, pero no quisiera salir con ella... no es mi tipo"

"A todas les has dicho que no es tu tipo"

"Lo sé, pero algún día sabré cuando llegue esa persona" Ruby se sentó y les dio una cerveza a sus amigas "¿Cómo sabrás eso?" Preguntó Amatista.

Ruby estaba a punto de decir algo cursi, pero olvidaba con quienes se encontraba, ser cursis no era lo suyo, pues nadie en la banda tenía pareja, sólo aventuras. "No sé... empezará a sonar una canción en especial en mi cabeza mientras la vea" susurró para sí misma. "¿Eu?" Amatista le preguntó "Nadan nada" rio Ruby nerviosa

Ruby no era como sus amigas de tener aventuras con todas las que se le acercaban (ya había dejado de hacerlo) , a ella no le gustaba tener fanáticas locas detrás de ella, llenando su celular de mensajes y si alguna vez le hablo o salió con alguien, sólo era para ser agradable o amistosa, nada más. Nunca quería nada serio con ellas porque sabía que sólo la buscaban por su fama... o por su físico. En eso Greg entró de repente a la cochera con su celular en su oído

"Claro que nos gustaría, lo que sea por una fiesta" Greg tenía una gran sonrisa mientras que sus amigas lo miraban confundidas "Si, me repites donde será eso... ajá... una fiesta en la escuela nacional de ballet... espera... ¿ballet? No sabía que las pequeñas cisnes les gustaba ese tipo de música..."

"Woow~ bailarinas" Amatista alzó sus cejas.

"Ohhh ya... de acuerdo, estaremos ahí el viernes. Claro, me avisas. Chao" Greg colgó la llamada "¿escucharon eso?" Dijo Greg feliz. "La verdad no" dijo Peridot "Jajaja, nos invitaron a tocar a una fiesta en esta escuela de ballet, parece ser la escuela más importante del país" contestó Greg alegre.

"Woow... eso estará cool, habrá muchas señoritas" habló Amatista

"De hecho es mixta, pero de seguro habrá más chicas que chicos" se burló Greg. "Así que hay que ponernos a ensayar las mejores canciones del rock 'n' roll para las señoritas, porque será este viernes"

"A rockerar se ha dicho" Ruby se levantó y tomó su guitarra eléctrica roja

"¡Sii! Vamos a conseguir más fangirls para Ruby" gritó Amatista

"¡Cállate!" Ruby le arrojó una lata vacía.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Y un, dos, tres y giro." Rainbow indicaba a sus alumnos, con una música de fondo que parecía ser la del cascanueces "y un, dos, tres y giro"

 _ **-RIIIIIING-**_

Las clases al fin terminaron.

"De acuerdo, descansen bien. Diviértanse en la fiesta" dijo Rainbow antes de acercarse a su hija y sus amigas "Hija, ya está todo listo para esta noche. Empieza a las 7 y la banda llegara a las 8"

"¿Tenemos que vestirnos de alguna manera?" preguntó Perla

"Jaja, no Perla. Es solo una fiesta casual. También si quieren pueden invitar a amigos de afuera"

"Ok má, Nos veremos en la fiesta" Rose se despidió antes de que su mamá se marchará y ellas también.

Mientras caminaban por la escuela, notaron que los pasillos estaban adornados con globos, y en el patio estaba montado el escenario. "Oh, mis estrellas. Miren todo, se pondrá genial" Rose alabó "¿Acaso veo ahí un mini bar en el patio?" preguntó Perla

"Woow" Rose alzó los brazos "ya quiero que empiece esto"

Entonces escucharon como desde atrás de ellas alguien se acercó corriendo. Era Jaime. "Señoritas" dijo "Espero que ya estén listas para olvidar sus modales y disfrutar de esta fiesta"

"No" dijo Perla

"ay vamos Perla, son las 5. Pronto va a empezar y le llamare a mis amigos para saber si ya vienen" comentó Jaime.

"¿Los conoces de verdad?" preguntó Rose

"Si, la verdad, la mejor banda que puedas conocer. Y todos tienen buena voz"

"¿Y cómo se llaman? La banda y ellos"

"Pues siempre tienen problemas con el nombre de su banda y ellos, bueno, Es solo un hombre y las demás son chicas. El chico se llama Greg y es el guitarrista vocalista, luego es Peridot, ella es la bajista y a veces canta, Amatista es la baterista y uff… Ruby… ella es la diosa de la guitarra y tiene una voz… dios" se toma del pecho "en serio, mataría por ella, pero por desgracia es gay y ella está lejos para mi"

"Jajaja que genial, quisiera conocerlos" comentó Rose "Claro, te los puedo presentar" dijo Jaime "Bueno, se hace tarde y hay que arreglarse" Jaime se despidió y se fue dejando a sus amigas "Nos vemos en la fiesta"

"Supongo que todas debemos hacer lo mismo" dijo Perla.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Ya eran las 7 y ya se escuchaba la música del DJ por toda la escuela mientras esperaban que llegara la famosa banda. Sapphire estaba vestida lo más casual que podía, un vestido que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, blanco con puntitos negros y un moño igual negro atado a su cintura, su pelo esta suelto y no podía faltar su flequillo cubriendo sus ojos. Perla tenía un pantalón de mezclilla con una camiseta color rosa pastel, con tenis de color blanco, no podía ser más casual, pero ella no era como Sapphire de andar ahí con sus vestidos o faldas. "¿Lista?" dijo Sapphire. "Eso creo, solo recuerda… No tomes demasiado" contestó Perla.

"jaja lo sé, Perla. Yo no tomo demasiado y lo sabes"

"si te molesta mucho la música me avisas y nos venimos a la habitación" comentó su amiga delgada

"Ash, Perla. Andando, solo iremos a disfrutar la fiesta. No seas amargada"

Cuando llegaron, el ambiente parecía ir demasiado bien, todo el mundo estaba animado, claro, todos con sus vasos rojos de alcohol, el patio de la escuela en realidad era el patio trasero que era inmenso, así que no estaban todos atrapados como comadrejas, tenían suficiente espacio hasta para más. Buscaron a su amiga Rose y la encontraron en la barra del bar que habían montado con sus otros amigos Sadie y su novio Lars "Al fin llegan" dijo Rose con toda la música de fondo "¿Quieren algo de beber?" Sapphire asintió con la cabeza y Perla de mala gana también. "Adivinen quien acaba de llegar" Rose dijo entusiasmada "La famosa banda, y la verdad son tan geniales"

"¿Oh, en serio?" comentó Perla

"Si, este tipo… Greg en realidad es atractivo, todo un rockero" Perla frunció el ceño al escuchar eso "Llegaron un poco más temprano para acomodar sus cosas en el escenario, deberían ir a conocerlos"

"más tarde Rose, cuando empiecen a tocar los veremos" Perla y Sapphire decidieron alejarse de la bola de gente que ahora se encontraba en el mini bar y decidieron ir a un espacio no tan lleno de gente. Parecía que todos conocían a la famosa banda, todos hablaban de ellos y que los habían pasado a saludar y claro, no faltaba las fangirls, literal, los famosos grupitos de niñas acosando de lejos a la guitarrista, que Sapphire por toda la gente no podía verla, la verdad tenía cierta curiosidad por conocer a la banda pero también se encontraba Perla que solo se la pasaba quejándose de ellos y sería imposible acercarse a ellos. Dieron el aviso y la banda comenzaba a subir al escenario, que rápido todos se juntaron alrededor. Perla decidió verlos a lo lejos y Sapphire y Rose se quedaron con ella, de todos modos Rose ya los conoció y Sapphire ya no estaba tan interesada

"Hola a todos" Greg habló por el micrófono "En especial a las bailarinas" y todas las chicas gritaron "Vamos a trasportarlos a una época hermosa… ósea la época del Rock, así que pidan sus canciones y nosotros las tocaremos" y se escuchaban más gritos de todos

Ruby tomó su guitarra y empezó a tocar una canción que al escucharla, de nuevo todo el mundo gritó

"Ohhh, conozco esa canción" gritó Rose.

Y Greg comenzó a cantar

" **i can't get no… satisfaction"**

" **i can't get no… satisfaction"**

" **Cause i try, and i try, and i try"**

"no me digan que no la conocen" Dijo Rose "¡Esa canción es de The Rollings Stones! Además la cantan demasiado bien" ahora Ruby y Greg comenzaba a cantar

" **i can't get no"**

" **i can't get no"**

" **when i'm drivin in my car and the man comes on the radio"**

" **He's tellin' me more and more"**

Parecía que los rumores de que por lo menos la banda tenía buena voz era cierto, no era como dijo Perla que solo se la pasaban gritando y todos en la escuela se dieron cuenta, pues algunos cantaban juntos con ellos, alzaban los brazos y disfrutaban de la canción, Perla estaba como si nada, mientras que Rose casi, casi gritaba como una de las fangirls y Sapphire…

Solo escuchaba con atención y miraba de lejos.

Mientras cantaban, el ambiente crecía, pues ahora cantaban con más ganas y tocaban más fuerte.

" **i can't get no…Satisfaction"**

" **i can't get no… Satisfaction"**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Después de una hora, todo el mundo se sentía tan rockero a mas no poder, se acercaban al escenario para pedir una canción, ya habían tocado varias canciones canciones y esta canción sería la última antes de tomar un descanso y volver a tocar "Bueno, bueno" Hablaba Greg desde el escenario "Me dicen que quieren la canción de… Whole Lotta Love ¿Qué dicen chicas?"

"¡A destrozar el lugar!" Gritó Amatista desde su batería y junto con ella, más gritos de sus fanáticos

"Tomare eso como un sí" rio Greg, en esta ocasión Greg inicio la canción en su guitarra.

" _ **You need coolin', baby, i'm not foolin',"**_

" _ **i'm gonna send you back to schoolin'"**_

Cantaba Ruby

" **Way down inside honey, you need it"**

" **I gonna give you my love"**

" **I gonna give you my love"**

"Woow, en realidad canta bien ella sola" comentó Rose

"¿Verdad que si?" Apareció Jaime atrás suyo "Es inalcanzable para todos… tendrías que hacer fila para tener una cita con ella"

"No me digas que ella es de las que les gusta las aventuras amorosas" comentó Perla "Eso dicen" Jaime se encogió de hombros

" **¿Wanna whole lotta love?"**

" **¿Wanna whole lotta love?"**

" **¿Wanna whole lotta love?"**

" **¿Wanna whole lotta love?"**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

La pequeña banda bajo del escenario y fue directamente a la barra del bar, mientras caminaban, muchas personas se acercaban a felicitarlos y saludarlos.

"Y bien… ¿Ya tienen sus aventuras de esta noche?" preguntó Amatista

"Neh… solo quiero emborracharme" Peridot se empinó su vaso rojo.

"Pues yo sí" comentó Greg "¡Hey Rose!" alzo el brazo para llamar la atención de la chica grande que se encontraba a lo lejos y trató de acercarse a ella.

"¿Y tú Ruby? Amatista se dirigió a su amiga "Pues…" volteó y vio a todas las chicas detrás de ella "aún no se, ninguna me llama la atención"

En eso Rose se estaba acercando con sus dos amigas, Rose parecía la única contenta, Perla tenía el ceño fruncido solo con ver a Greg y Sapphire como siempre… fría. Sapphire espero a que algunas personas se quitaran del camino para ver a los famosos músicos, vio a Greg, un joven atractivo con cabellera larga y aros en las orejas, Amatista tenia igual cabello largo, solo que lo tenía teñido de color purpura, tenía un poco de rasgos latinos y tenía un pequeño tatuaje en su pecho al igual que uno de sus hombros, Peridot tenía el cabello rubio y daba la sensación de que tenía forma de triángulo, luego se interpuso un pequeño grupo de fanáticas interrumpiendo su vista a la guitarrista famosa, solo vio que su cabello era demasiado chino y logro ver como una cinta atada en la frente de color rojo

"¿y tienes pareja?" una de las chicas le pregunto a Ruby "Je… Nop" le contestó "Que lastima" contestó otra "Neh… me gusta vivir así…" Dijo Ruby antes de levantarse de donde estaba "Si me disculpan… iré por otra bebida… señoritas" y dejo a sus fanáticas suspirando atrás suyo

"Por favor sálvame de…" Ruby le empezó a decir a Amatista hasta que vio algo que interrumpió sus pensamientos, vio a Rose y a sus amigas acercarse, pero su atención fue directamente a una chica rubia con vestido blanco.

 ***Música de guitarra***

" **Hmm… yeah~"**

Mientras la observaba, inconscientemente su mente empezó a reproducir una canción en especial

" **Do, do, do, do, do, do~"**

" **Do, do, do~**

"maldita sea" pensó Ruby al reconocer la canción dentro de su cabeza

 _*Kiss "I was made for loving you"*_

" **Tonight, i wanna give it all to you"**

" **in the darkness"**

" **There's so much i wanna do"**

Ruby vio a la chica con el vestido blanco, haciendo resaltar sus piernas perfectas, no estaba tan delgadas, ni tampoco gordas, estaban perfectas

" **And tonigth, i wanna lay it at your feet"**

"' **Cause girl, i was made for you'"**

" **And girl, you were made for me"**

Quedándose embobada al ver que no era como todas las bailarinas y ver el cabello como ríos de oro caer sobre sus hombros, cuando llego a ver su rostro, parecía ser cosa del destino ya que en ese mismo momento, la chica movió su fleco para revelar uno de sus ojos, azules como si se tratase de piedras preciosas.

" **I was made for lovin' you baby"**

" **You were made for lovin' me"**

" **And i can't get enough of you baby"**

" **can you get enough of me"**

"¿Ruby?" Amatista trató de llamar su atención pero solo veía como Ruby tenía su vista perdida, le dio unas bofetadas suaves en las mejillas y nada. Ruby no despegaba su vista de la chica, lo cual ella lo notó, chocaron miradas un momento haciendo que Ruby se sonrojara más hasta que apareció otro grupo de niñas acercándose a Ruby y empezar a hablar con ella. Sapphire vio a las niñas y apartó su mirada para volver a lo que estaba haciendo, que era platicar con Perla y conocer a Greg. Pero Ruby aún tenía esa canción en la cabeza y trató de buscar de nuevo a esa chica, se disculpó con sus fanáticas y empezó a buscar entre la gente. "¿Qué te pasa?" Amatista se le hizo sospechoso "Esa chica… ¿¡La viste!?" gritó Ruby "Woow" suspiró

"jaja ¿Qué chica?"

"estaba con Rose… debe estar con Rose" Ruby trató de buscarlas. Cuando fueron con Greg vieron que exactamente ese grupito de amigas estaba con él, rápido Ruby se tranquilizó y se acercó a su amigo "Oh, miren. Ella es Ruby, nuestra gran guitarrista" dijo Greg "Te presento a las amigas de Rose, Perla y Sapphire"

"Hola…" Ruby trató de actuar casual. Casi no funciono. "Hola" dijo en seco Perla y Sapphire solo asintió con la cabeza "¿Y Amatista?" Preguntó Greg "De seguro esta con Peridot" Ruby señaló hacia el mini bar y si, ahí estaban, parecía que por lo menos Peridot ya se había conseguido a alguien y Amatista le ayudaba a conseguir su conquista. "Así que…" comenzó Greg "¿Quieren alguna canción en especial, señoritas?"

"Yo no escucho esa música…" Perla dijo "¿Y qué tal usted?" Ruby le preguntó a Sapphire "Amm… yo tampoco le sé mucho a esa música"

"Por dios… eso es imperdonable" rio Ruby "Nosotros somos toda una biblioteca del Rock"

"Eso en realidad es genial" dijo Rose "¿Qué tal si vamos por unas bebidas antes de que suban al escenario?" Rose se jaló a Greg y fueron al mini bar.

"¿¡A donde se lo lleva!?" gritó Perla y fue rápido atrás suyo, olvidándose de Sapphire

"Así que… ¿Cómo que música escucha?" preguntó Ruby "La que escucha Perla… clásica"

"Eso es lindo" contestó Ruby "y aquí entre nos… tu amiga… ¿Soporta estar con ella?"

"Pues si" rio Sapphire

"oh ¿Son novias?" dijo Ruby un poco desilusionada "JA ¿¡novias!? Primero me pegó un tiro antes de salir con ella" Al fin Sapphire sonrió mostrando su gran sonrisa perfecta a la guitarrista ocasionando un ataque de risa de Ruby "Woow… ¿En serio es tan insoportable?"

"Más o menos" dijo Sapphire "Es peor que mis padres creo…"

"Me imagino que no te deja disfrutar de la vida…" y Sapphire solo se encogió de hombros "Me imagino que tú si disfrutas todo en la vida ¿no?" Sapphire señalo a sus fanáticas atrás suyo "Te digo la verdad…" Ruby se acercó como para contarle un secreto "No me gusta tener a todas las admiradoras acosándome, es horrible. Ni siquiera se molestan por conocerme bien, solo buscan mi fama y mi físico… algunos"

"¿Y porque me confiesas esto a mí?" Sapphire igual le susurró como secreto "Porque me caíste bien" rio Ruby volviendo al tono de conversación normal "Aparte, creo que tenemos el mismo sentido de humor hacia tu amiga" Ruby hizo una seña en su cara dibujando la enorme nariz que tenía y logró que Sapphire soltara una carcajada. "Bueno… supongo que sí" rio Sapphire "Si quieres realmente vivir 'La vida'… aquí estaré" dijo Ruby sonrojándose un poco. "¿Realmente vivir la vida?" Sapphire arqueó una ceja "Si… sacarte de esa jaula de plata y mostrarte lo que es vivir" le contestó

"¿Interrumpo?" Perla llego de golpe "Lo siento mucho por interrumpir tu conquista Ruby, pero necesito a mi amiga"

"No es una de mis conquistas" Ruby le contesto "Dudo que tu sepas lo que es una conquista"

Perla se ahorró en contestarle bien "Amm, creo que ya tienes que subir al escenario a tocar tu música sin orden"

"Y tú tienes que conseguirte a alguien para que te quite lo-"

"¡Ruby!" llegó Rose al darse cuenta de la situación "Te traje una bebida"

"Nos vemos Ruby" Sapphire le sonrió y se fue con Perla para evitar más peleas, aunque tenía que admitir que fue demasiado gracioso. Después de que se fueron Rose se dirigió a Ruby "Sigue soñando si quieres conquistar a Sapphire" y Ruby solo arqueo la ceja, ella en realidad no la estaba conquistando, solo quería conocerla "Sapphire, es la más difícil de la escuela." Le dijo Rose

"a que no logras conquistarla" Greg la reto. "No la estaba conquistando y nunca aceptaría tal reto… solo quería conocerla y ya" Ruby se defendió

"apuesto 200" comentó Greg "200 a que no lo logras"

"Sé que te gusta" dijo Rose ignorando a Greg "Amm… tal vez… pero no la quiero como aventura… yo no soy igual que estas bestias" Señalo a Greg y sus amigas

"Te estaré vigilando" dijo Rose

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"¿Qué fue eso de te veré después?" preguntó Perla "Vas a caer directo a su trampa"

"Ash, Perla. Solo hablaba con ella, como amigas"

Perla se burló "Por favor… ni siquiera hablas así con Esmeralda cuando llegas a hablar con ella. Es obvio que te estaba empezando a gustar" Sapphire se quedó callada "Sapph… ella no sería buena para ti"

Esmeralda era la pretendiente de Sapphire desde hace tiempo, el único problema era que ella estaba en otra escuela y casi no veía a Sapphire, solo le mandaba cartas, hacían video llamadas y una que otra vez Esmeralda la invitaba a una cita. Y si, ya ha llegado a robarle un beso inocente.

"Si… tienes razón…" dijo desanimada. Y desde atrás escuchó como la banda de Ruby comenzó a tocar otra canción dando inicio a la segunda parte de su concierto, Sapphire se quería quedar a escuchar por lo menos y conocer el mundo o 'La vida' de la que habló Ruby. Pero tuvo que regresar con Perla y regresar a su jaula de plata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Canciones que aparecieron:**

 **-The Rollings Stones "Satisfaction"**

 **-Led Zeppeling "whole lotta love"**

 **-Kiss "I was made loving you"**

 **Tengo problemas con hacer muchos au's (problema resuelto, fue la traducción, así que si tiene activa esa opción, quítela :3 ya que como tiene palabras en inglés, la página la va a traducir por eso no se puede leer bien supongo :v)**


	2. Gladiadores idiotas

Cuando Ruby despertó por la mañana se dio cuenta que estaba con sus amigos en lo que parecía ser la casa de Peridot. Estaba dormida en el sofá mientras que Amatista y Greg estaban tirados en el suelo con varias latas de alcohol vacías a su alrededor. Empezó a levantarse y comenzaba la horrible cruda, tenía pequeños recuerdos de anoche pero por lo menos no estaba detenida de nuevo como las otras veces, donde despertaba en la delegación o cerca de algún problema que había ocasionado. Como meter el auto de Greg en una piscina, destrozar la sala de alguien o amanecer en la cama de alguien, pero hoy tuvo suerte en despertar sola en un sillón con sus amigos. Cuando empezó a levantarse también se empezó a despertar Greg, cuando alzo su cara del suelo vio tenía varios besos marcados de su cara de color rosa.

"¿Qué paso anoche?" preguntó Greg pero Ruby solo le contestó señalándole a la cara para que el mismo viera, tomó su celular y se vio por el reflejo de este. Recordó a una chica de cabello rizado de color rosa y bonita, revisó su celular y si, tenía su número, definitivamente la iría a buscar "Oye… ¿dejamos todo en la escuela?"

"¿Qué todo?" preguntó Ruby

"Los instrumentos, el equipo" después de que Greg dijera esto, de las escaleras estaba bajando Peridot con una chica pelirroja, la llevó a la puerta y se despidieron, cuando Peridot se dirigió a sus amigos, se dio cuenta que tenía la atención de todos "¿Qué?" preguntó.

"¿Quién era ella?" Rio Ruby

"Paulette, una chica de la escuela esta de ballet"

"¿si te dormiste con ella?" preguntó Greg

"Deberías de agradecerme" Amatista comenzó a levantarse "Gracias a mi te dormiste con ella"

"Más bien ella debería de agradecerte a ti por tener la mejor noche de su vida, si sabes a lo que me refiero" Ruby se empezó a reír "Por favor Peridot, sin detalles"

En eso el celular de Greg empezó a reproducir un tono de llama, dio una suave sonrisa cuando contesto "¡Rose! ¿Qué tal estas?" empezó a hablar. Ruby miró también su celular y de repente se le cruzo un recuerdo de aquella fiesta, de una chica delgada con un vestido blanco con puntitos negros y un moño decorando su bellas caderas, el cabello rubio como si fueran rayos de sol y de hermosos ojos azules tal gemas preciosas pero… ¿Cómo era su nombre? No lo recordaba, o no espera… ¡hablo con ella!, por dios, debería de recordarlo pero nada. Ruby tenía la vista perdida con una sonrisa de babosa, empezó a recordar la canción que reproducía su cerebro al momento de verla, dios… era tan bonita. Trató de recordar a sus amigas para ver si algo por ahí la hacía recordar, _'La alta de cabello rizado… la que salió con Greg, se llamaba Rose, la que le seguía de cabello corto… con nariz grande, demasiado delgada, amargada ¿Perla? Si, Perla y…_ '

"Ruby" Le habló Greg, parece que Ruby estuvo embobada un buen rato "¿tú vendrás?"

"¿De qué? Reaccionó.

"Oww ya se… Pensaste en la chica de anoche ¿no?" Amatista empezó "¿Cómo se llamaba? Sapphire creo" y Ruby se sonrojó "¿Desde cuándo volviste a salir con tus fanáticas?" preguntó Peridot

"Nunca dije eso" Ruby se defendió.

"Ohhh ya…" Recordó Greg "Pues precisamente ahora iremos a su escuela a recoger nuestras cosas, deberíamos de ir a buscarla"

"Espera, tranquilos. Apenas la conocí anoche y ni siquiera sé si pueda-"

"Por dios Ruby, date el gusto. Hace mucho que no estas con una chica" dijo Peridot

"No, el problema es" se levantó Greg "Que Rose me dijo que ella era la más difícil de la escuela y aposte $200 a que no la conquistaba"

"Pfff… Acepto la apuesta" gritó Amatista "A puesto $200 a que Ruby lo logra. Ruby puede hacerlo sin ni siquiera coquetearle" Ruby se puso más roja de lo normal "¿Quién dijo que quería salir con ella?" Ruby reclamó.

"Porque tienes ojos de enamorada cuando hablamos de ella" dijo Peridot "Y te quedaste como idiota cuando la viste ayer" ahora habló Amatista

"Pues ya está… más tarde iremos a visitar a la escuela de las bailarinas~" Rio Greg.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Justo en la hora de descanso, Rose estuvo esperando al rockero para recoger sus cosas, también le pidió a Perla y a Sapphire que la acompañaran, porque... eso hacen las amigas ¿no? Aunque a Perla no le agrade el rockero, lo tenía que hacer por Rose y Sapphire siempre le daba por igual. También recordaba a la rockera con cabello rebelde, la verdad si le agrado, por lo menos cuando empezaron a bromear sobre su amiga, no había tenido a nadie con quien hablar así, ni siquiera Rose, era demasiado amable, pero con Ruby se sentía con libertad de hacer un chiste pesado para reírse entre ellas.

"Tengo planeado hacer una salida con ellos" comentó Rose "¿Qué dicen?"

"¿Quiénes ellos?" preguntó Perla

"Greg y su divertida banda. Greg y yo habíamos planeado no sé. Ir a la playa, otra fiesta… algo divertido"

"Está bien" contestó Sapphire "Genial" dijo Rose, Perla se quedó pensando pero al ver que casi le estaba rogando Rose a sus pies, acepto "¿Cuándo seria eso? Preguntó

"Aún no hay fecha, después nos pondremos de acuerdo" Rose y sus amigas llegaron al patio donde aún estaba el escenario montado y se encontraban los instrumentos "Tan ebrios estaban que olvidaron sus instrumentos" comentó Perla.

"no estaban tan ebrios, estaban cansados. Ser una estrella de rock es cansado, Perla" Rio Rose "Si te dieras el tiempo de conocerlos…"

"no gracias"

En eso escucharon que alguien gritó el nombre de Rose y cuando voltearon vieron a Greg y a sus amigas con los estuches de sus instrumentos, menos Amatista. "¡Rosie!" Greg se acercó y tomó la mano de Rose para darle un beso en los nudillos, sus amigas saludaron a Perla y Sapphire mientras ellos se la pasaban siendo asquerosamente tiernos.

"¿Les ayudamos en algo?" Preguntó Sapphire

"Mmm… ¿Qué tal si me ayudas a desmontar mi batería, princesa?" dijo Amatista, todas subieron al escenario, Perla ayudó a desconectar las cosas y Sapphire ayudaba a Amatista.

"¿Tú no cantas?" Preguntó Sapphire.

"Si, si puedo cantar" Contestó la rockera de cabello purpura "Pero a la hora en la que toco la batería… me desconcentro para cantar, así que prefiero tocar la batería que en cantar. Es mejor" Amatista tomó la silla y rápido la bajo.

"Tienes que girar la mariposa" Ruby habló desde atrás de Sapphire, cuando Sapphire volteó vio a Ruby demasiado cerca de ella, Ruby sonrió para ella y estiro su brazo para enseñarle "Esta llave de aquí" le mostro sobre los platillos de la batería "tienes que aflojarlos para quitar el platillo"

"L-Lo hubiera hecho si tu amiga no hubiera huido" rio Sapphire

"Solo fue a dejar su silla. Pero yo te diré"

"¿No tienes que-" Sapphire fue interrumpida por Ruby

"Solo tenía que desconectar mi guitarra y guardarla, no te preocupes yo te ayudare" ahora ambas estuvieron desmontando la batería "Así que… ¿Qué tal te la pasaste en la fiesta?" preguntó Ruby

"Bien, supongo"

"¿Y el concierto? ¿Te gusto?" sonrió Ruby

"La verdad no los escuche mucho… Perla se quiso ir temprano" Sapphire se encogió de hombros.

"¿Pero qué clase de amiga es esa? Yo en vez de pegarme un tiro, se lo pegaría a ella" esto ocasionó que Sapphire soltara una risa y se cuidó las espaldas para que su amiga delgada no la escuchara "En realidad no es tan mala… solo es muy… ¿Recta?" dijo Sapphire

Ruby se acercó a ella de manera muy ruda pero aun jugando "Pues si quieres saber lo que es diversión y una amiga genial… aquí estoy" le guiñó un ojo

"Jajaja, ¿Y cuál sería la diferencia?" rio Sapphire

"Olvidarte de todo y divertirte. Y parecer que fue un accidente"

"¿¡Accidente!?" rio

"Jajaja pronto entenderás bailarina, pronto entenderás… bueno, solo si aceptas" dijo Ruby

"¿Qué me estas pidiendo?" Sapphire arqueó una ceja

"Una amistad muy genial. Por lo menos para que descanses de tu amiga nariz larga y para que no llegues a asesinarla" rio Ruby

En eso llego Amatista "¿No se supone que me iban a ayudar con esto?" empujó en modo de juego a Ruby "¿No se supone que te pondrías a dieta?" se burló Ruby.

"Tú te callas, afro anticuado" le contestó "No es grasa, es poder" Sapphire se empezó a reír, ni siquiera ella sabía que se podía reír de esta manera o que ellas fueran tan divertidas.

Cuando ya habían subido todo a la camioneta, Greg se estaba despidiendo de Rose de una forma muy coqueta, o por lo menos se quedaron un momento platicando y coqueteándose. Amatista, Peridot y Ruby se encontraban platicando con Perla y Sapphire, hablando de la salida que Greg y Rose habían planeado. Tal vez sería mejor hacer una pequeña reunión en la casa de Greg o salir a la playa por lo menos. Durante ese tiempo, Ruby y Sapphire hablaron más, haciendo chistes malos o indirectas hacia Perla.

"¿Qué días tienes libres?" Preguntó Ruby hacia Sapphire "¿Por qué?" preguntó Sapphire

"Para poder hablar contigo sin interrumpir tus clases o tus estudios. Soy una buena amiga" sonrió

"Ohhh… pensé por un momento que sería una de tus aventuras"

Ruby rio nerviosa "jaja no. ¿¡No puedo pedirle el número a una amiga porque ya piensan que la quiero meter a la cama!?… dios… Solo quiero que seamos amigas. Ya te dije mi plan"

"Bueno, bueno." Sapphire alzó los brazos en rendición. "Préstame tu celular" y rápido Ruby se lo dio. Cuando lo tomó vio que tenia de fondo una imagen de la portada de un disco de una banda llamada Queen "Bueno, espero que seamos buenas amigas entonces" dijo mientras lo apuntaba

"Jajaja, te encantara estar conmigo" rio Ruby "¿Cuándo te puedo mandar mensaje?"

"Cuando quieras" sonrió Sapphire, le entregó el celular y se quedaron así por un momento.

"Sapphire" Habló Perla desde un lado de ella "¿No tenías que llamar a su pareja Esmeralda?" dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada a Ruby. "¡No es mi pareja!" Sapphire se sonrojó.

"Oww, bueno. Aun no" dijo Perla y sonrío Sapphire, le dio un pequeño empujón pero para entonces Rose y Greg ya se habían separado y ahora si ya se estaban despidiendo. "Entonces…" dijo Ruby "Te mando mensaje más tarde o mañana si tienes que hablar con esta persona"

"Amm… puedes mandarme mensaje a las 8, si puedes" contestó Sapphire

"Bueno, nos leemos" Ruby se subió a la camioneta y ya que todos se despidieron, Greg arrancó.

Mientras salían de la escuela, Amatista tenía la mirada fija en Ruby que desde que lo sintió su mirada le preguntó qué era lo que pasaba "Esta apuesta ya la veo ganada" rio Amatista

"¡Oye!" gritó Greg aun con la vista en el camino "lo que escuche es que ya tiene pareja"

"Eso no es nada para Ruby" rio Amatista "Fácilmente puedes hacer mierda a esa persona"

"Nop" dijo Ruby "Yo no destruyo relaciones"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Durante el resto de la semana, se la habían pasado hablando a través de mensajes, hablaron hasta la madrugada o hasta que una de ellas se quedara dormida. Hablaron de sus pasatiempos, lo que le gustaba y sobre cosas futuras, como Ruby, que ahora estaba centrada en su carrera de estrella de rock, trabajando en canciones propias y para su sorpresa Sapphire se enteró de que Ruby en realidad estudio en una escuela de música importante. Le contó la historia de cómo sus padres se conocieron en una tienda discos mientras buscaban el mismo disco de Queen y de ahí su fascinación por el género. Sapphire le contó su historia de cómo término en una escuela de Ballet y de cómo conoció a Perla, su relación que tenía con su familia, de cómo se conocieron sus padres en una fiesta de trabajo y le confesó que nunca en su vida se había atrevido a cantar, preferiría escucharla.

En algunas ocasiones, Sapphire dejaba de ponerle atención a Perla para contestar sus mensajes y hasta prefería contestarle a Ruby que a Esmeralda.

 _R: "¿Entonces si irás a la pequeña reunión en la casa de Greg?"_

Sapphire se encontraba limpiando su cuarto junto con Perla.

 _S: "Claro que voy. Aunque creo que tendré que arrastrar a Perla para que me acompañe"_

 _R: "¿Porque?"_

Sapphire dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se centró en su plática.

S: "Pues para regresar juntas a la escuela"

 _R: "No te preocupes, si no va o si se va antes, yo te puedo llevar a tu humilde escuela :)"_

 _S: "¿Usted tiene auto?"_

 _R: "No precisamente un auto... pero puedo llevarte en el auto de Greg, no importa"_

"Sapphire..." Perla llamó la atención de Sapphire ya que la veía muy quieta y estaba recargada sobre el palo de su escoba. "¿Eh?" Dijo Sapphire despegando su vista del celular

"¿Hablas con Esmeralda?" Preguntó.

"No, es Ruby"

Perla frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre se la rockera "Te estas llevando muy bien con ella"

"Sólo somos amigas, Perla" dijo Sapphire "Yo no veo nada más que sólo una amistad"

"Más te vale" contestó Perla "Porque pobre Esmeralda, ha estado desde hace mucho tiempo atrás de ti"

Sapphire sólo puso ojos ya que siempre le reclamaba lo mismo, no fue su culpa que Esmeralda se fuera a estudiar a otra parte y retrase la situación de su relación. "Mañana tenemos que ir a la casa de Greg" Sapphire cambio el tema.

"Uff, lo había olvidado. No me agrada que Rose este empezando a salir con el" confesó Perla

"Hacen bonita pareja" dijo Sapphire "pero le prometimos a Rose que iríamos"

Perla dio un gran suspiro pesado y siguió haciendo lo que mejor sabe hacer, acomodando todo perfectamente mientras susurraba "Hazlo por ella... Hazlo por ella... Hazlo por ella"

Al día siguiente al fin era la hora, tuvieron el permiso de la madre de Rose para salir un poco antes de que terminarán la hora de clase para dejar sus mochilas, arreglarse un poco y salir. Rose llevaba pantalones de mezclilla con una playera negra, ahora Perla llevaba una falda con licras abajo y botas con una playera de manga larga blanca. Sapphire fue más casual, sólo un pantalón de mezclilla un poco ajustado y una blusa de color azul marino. Esperaron un poco afuera de la escuela y llegó Greg con un auto normal, ahora no era su querida camioneta. Todas subieron y Greg les comentó que sus amigas ya se encontraban en la casa esperándolos.

Durante el viaje Greg y Rose no se limitaban a platicar mientras que Perla aguantaba sus celos y miraba por la ventana mientras que Sapphire también se metía en la conversación de Greg y Rose, no sabía porque Perla decía que los rockeros eran malos o que sólo hablaban de sexo cuando en realidad son divertidos y por lo menos en ninguna plática entraba el tema del sexo.

Llagaron a su casa, una casa blanca acogedora con cochera, ahí se encontraba la camioneta de Greg y una moto digna de una persona rebelde, parecía ser una Harley. Cuando llegaron, desde la puerta principal salieron sus amigas, la primera en acercarse fue Ruby, directamente fue y le abrió la puerta a Sapphire para extenderle la mano y ayudarla a bajar como todo un caballero "My lady" dijo.

"¿Qué?" Río Sapphire mientras tomaba la mano de Ruby y cuando bajo Ruby aún no soltaba su mano "¿Qué? ¿Así no se debe de tratar a una dama como usted?"

"¿A eso le llamas actuar casual?" Se burló Sapphire. Ruby se empezó a reír "Buen tú ganas" dijo "Me da gusto verte"

"A mi igual"

Entonces Peridot llegó a recargarse sobre el hombro de su amiga arruinando el momento pero aún con sentido del humor "Hola Sapphire, no pierdas tu tiempo al tratar de salir con esta bestia. Ruby no sale con-"

"Cállate idiota" Ruby la empujó y se sonrojó "Ella no saldría conmigo, ya tiene pareja ¿verdad?" Se dirigió a la chica rubia "Amm... aún no somos nada"

"Que pésima relación es" río Peridot.

Entraron a la casa y vieron que era demasiado decente aún para ser la casa de Greg, aún vivía con sus padres por desgracia, pero gracias a ellos la casa no estaba patas arriba, ahora ellos se encontraban trabajando y le dieron permiso de invitar a sus amigos sólo con la condición de no beber tanto. Por el momento aún estaba ordenada, fueron a la sala donde tenían una gran tele donde veían un partido de béisbol y junto con una mesita sobre tenían varias latas de alcohol, y por alguna parte se reproducía música de Ac-Dc "Siéntanse como en su casa" comentó Greg.

"Tu casa en tan linda" dijo Rose y de un momento a otro comenzaron a coquetear de nuevo y las demás tuvieron que aguantarse, era una regla para ellas no meterse en las relaciones de los demás y para Sapphire y Perla, tenían que dejarla porque ya hace tiempo que Rose no se encontraba así con un chico.

Rose y Greg se sentaron juntos en las alfombra mientras que Peridot se encontraba en un sillón individual, Amatista se encontraba sentada en uno de los brazos del sillón de tres personas, obviamente ahí se encontraba Perla y Sapphire, Ruby aprovechó y se sentó a un lado de Sapphire.

"Ahora" comenzó Amatista "¿Cómo se divierten los de la clase alta?" Se dirigió a las bailarinas "¿Clase alta?" Preguntó Perla

"Si, supongo que me entiendes" río.

"Los de la clase alta se divierten al ver a los 'mortales' como nosotros matándose unos a otros" río Peridot "mientras hacen apuestas y tienen mujerzuelas"

"Jajaja, ni que estuviéramos en Roma" habló Sapphire "y no, no hacemos eso. Ni siquiera somos 'clase alta' como dicen ustedes"

Peridot, Amatista y Ruby se quedaron viendo por un momento divertidas "hay que intentarlo" comentó Amatista. Peridot le dio un gran trago a su bebida unos dejó sobre la mesa "¡Sí! Hay que darles un show digno a nuestras invitadas"

"¿¡Que van a hacer!?" Preguntó Perla.

Mientras que todas se levantaban a excepción de Sapphire "Ahora somos gladiadores, hay que ver cómo nos podemos matar... ¡GREG!" Amatista llamó la atención "levantarte gordo, vamos a partirnos la madre"

"¡No adentro de la casa!" Exigió Greg "Espera... ¿que?"

"Vamos al patio y hasta podemos usar la piscina" comentó Peridot "Y ustedes señoritas pueden vernos desde el balcón del cuarto de arriba."

Amatista fue a la cochera para buscar un equipo digno para por lo menos protegerse bien por si alguien se le pasaba la mano. Greg sin peros las llevó al cuarto de arriba, era la de sus padres y les mostró el balcón donde tenía una buena vista de donde sería la arena de los gladiadores "Que maduros... Que maduros en serio" comentó Perla.

"Hagan sus apuestas señoritas, en un momento empieza la función"

Desde arriba vieron como Ruby y Peridot despejaban el lugar y Greg junto con Amatista habían traído cosas de la cochera, trajeron protectores para las rodillas y codos, parecía que antes practicaba fútbol americano ya que tenía algunos cascos para la cabeza pero sólo lo uso Amatista y Greg.

Se pusieron en sus posiciones, una en cada esquina del patio. Y Peridot se dirigió al balcón para explicar su plan, aun así, con cerveza en mano "Damas y... más damas." Río "Espero que estén cómodas y ya hayan hecho sus apuestas porque ya daremos por comenzada... 'La lucha de nosotros los de la clase baja" y todas empezaron a gritar como los espartanos. "Gana el que consiga la rendición de todos, la única regla es que... no hay reglas, todo se vale. Podemos usar todo lo que este en nuestro alcance."

"Eso ya suena peligroso..." comentó Rose

"No te preocupes Rose, también no somos tan idiotas como para matarnos" rio Amatista desde su esquina"

"Bueno, bueno. Los gladiadores son..." comenzó Peridot "Greg, el gordo virgen" y Greg sólo le alzó el dedo medio a Peridot "Amatista, el puma púrpura" Amatista alzó los brazos "Ruby, la llama eterna" río Peridot pero Ruby sólo negó con la cabeza riéndose también "Y su servidora Peridot, yo soy... "

"CABEZA DE DORITO" gritó Amatista. Provocando risas entre todos. Peridot gruñó en voz baja "Esto comienza-"

"AHORA" Ruby llegó desde sus espaldas y la arrojó a la piscina, acto seguido Greg fue a por Ruby haciendo que cayeran al suelo y Amatista se arrojó a la piscina para alcanzar a Peridot.

"No estoy tan segura de esto" dijo Rose "Pero apuesto por Greg" río. Y en ese mismo momento vio como de un momento a otro, Ruby ya se encontraba haciéndole una llave de lucha a Greg, Peridot al fin se quitó a Amatista de encima y salió de la piscina para vengarse Ruby, fue por la caja de cartón donde habían sacado las protecciones y se la arrojó a Ruby en la cabeza.

Cuando Peridot y Greg se acercaban a Ruby, fueron sorprendidos por el casco que usaba Amatista ya que se lo arrojó a Peridot haciendo que chocara con Greg. Amatista los remató con una patada para arrojarlos al suelo y de ahí se lanzó sobre ellos haciendo bolita encima de Greg.

"Je... admito que esto es divertido" dijo por fin Perla

"Se van a matar" comentó Sapphire

"Sip..." dijo Rose "creo que deberíamos de conseguir hielo después" dijo mientras vio a Ruby tomar una silla de jardín y se acercaba a sus amigos.

"Me temo que si..." dijo Sapphire.

Las tres amigas hacían gestos de dolor mientras veían como Ruby comenzó a golpearlos con la silla hasta que de nuevo Amatista tomó su casco y la golpeó. Ahora todos iban tras de Ruby.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"¿Qué tal estuve?" Ruby preguntó mientras Sapphire limpiaba sus heridas que había conseguido "cállate y ponte el hielo" río. Perla como siempre limpiaba el desorden que habían provocado

No fue hasta que Rose gritó que se detuvieran, pues ya vio como Ruby sangraba de la frente y Peridot tenía la nariz rota, al pareces si fueron lo suficientemente idiotas para casi matarse unos a otros. Amatista se había lastimado la rodilla y ahora habían puesto hielos sobre ella, y Greg tenía toda la mejilla roja con un labio roto.

"¿Por lo menos ganaste alguna apuesta?" Ruby volvió a preguntar

"No aposté nada... pero admito que estaba de su lado" Sapphire volvió a tomar un algodón limpio y le puso un poco de alcohol para limpiar su herida "Me sorprende que me estés cuidando" dijo Ruby

"Eso hacen las amigas ¿no?"

"No sé... nunca tuve una amistad así..." Ruby le sonrió, Sapphire sintió algo extraño en el estómago, nadie le había sonreído de esa manera y también... tenía una sonrisa muy bonita. Pero volvió a concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. "¿No se supone que ya deberías de estar en tu escuela? Si quieres te llevó" comentó Ruby

"No sé. Depende de Perla" Sapphire volteó y vio a Perla atrás de Rose ayudándole a sanar heridas.

"¿Y porque no lo decides tú?" Dijo Ruby "no le pasará nada, ni quien la quiera aquí" río

"Grosera" Sapphire río dándole un golpe en el hombro y Ruby se quejó de dolor, pues ya estaba lastimada gracias a Amatista "Admito que fue una mala idea" río Ruby

"Oh, ¿En serio? No me digas" dijo con sarcasmo. "Jaja, lo siento. Pero si, fue muy mala idea... pero son tan idiotas"

"Pero aun así te caigo bien" Ruby movió sus cejas y Sapphire asintió con la cabeza.

Después de dejar todo en orden, todos parecían cansados, en especial al grupo de gladiadores moribundos. "¿Quién se quiere quedar a pasar la noche aquí?" Dijo Greg moribundo. Amatista sólo alzó su dedo pulgar al igual que Peridot. "Yo también me quiero quedar" comentó Rose

"¿¡Que!? Tú mamá-" Perla fue interrumpida por la misma Rose. "Mi mamá si me dio permiso, Perla. Tranquila" Perla función en ceño y se cruzó de brazos "Yo también me quedo"

"¿Entonces tú también?" Ruby le sonrió a Sapphire.

"No, tengo ensayo mañana. Tengo que volver" comentó Sapphire "Entonces déjame llevarte, soy la única aquí que aún se puede mover" y Sapphire aceptó sin ninguna excusa. Sé despidió de todos incluso de Perla, sabía que ella se iba a quedar por Rose, pero después hablarían de eso. "Greg, tomaré tu auto" dijo Ruby mientras tomaba sus llaves y salieron sin esperar respuesta del él.

"Huelo a apuesta ganada" río Amatista.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Durante el camino de regreso a la escuela de Sapphire practicaban un poco y Ruby puso de fondo un disco que traía Greg ahí. Hasta que empezó una canción en especial y sin pena Ruby comenzó a cantarla, entonando la canción muy bien y Sapphire sólo la observaba al ver a la rockera cantarla con tanta facilidad y demostrando que disfrutaba en hacerlo. Mostrando una sensibilidad en sus ojos que no había mostrado antes.

" _Mama…Just killed a man"_

" _Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger, now he's dead"_

" _Mama, life had just begun"_

" _But now i've gone and thrown it all away"_

Hasta que sintió la mirada de Sapphire "¿Nunca la habías escuchado antes?" Preguntó Ruby mientras seguía la canción y Sapphire negó con las cabeza "Bohemia Rhapsody, una joyita" dijo Ruby

" _Too late, my time has come"_

" _Sendes shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time"_

" _Goodbye… ev'rybody, i've got to go, gotta leave you all behind and face the truth"_

"Se escucha muy bien" comentó Sapphire y Ruby suspiró "quisiera mostrarte muchas canciones que te encantarían"

"¿Y porque no lo haces?" Río

"Tendrías que venir a mi casa, ahí tengo todos los discos de muchas bandas" dijo Ruby sin despegar su vista del camino.

"Pues tengo tiempo, además si quisiera entenderte" comentó Sapphire.

"Jajaja, te mostraría desde las primeras del rock hasta ahora. Bueno tal vez no todas pero una que otra no hará daño" dijo Ruby "también si no le importa a tú novia"

"¡No es mi novia!" Sapphire río.

Llegaron a la escuela y Ruby se estacionó en frente para salir rápido y abrirle la puerta a Sapphire "llegamos a su destino" volvió a extender su mano para ayudar a Sapphire. Cuando bajo se quedó un momento callada "necesito que me acompañes a mi habitación" dijo Sapphire

Ruby se sorprendió "¿Para?"

"Para darte una pomada para ese tremendo golpe" se río mientras señalaba el golpe en su frente, Ruby acordó y dejó que Sapphire la guiará a su habitación.

Cuando llegaron y Sapphire abrió la puerta se encontraron con más cartas de Esmeralda, Sapphire las recogió del suelo e invito a pasar a Ruby "¿No te gustan las cartas?' Preguntó

"Si, pero... no sé... estas no tienen nada de especial o ya me fastidiaron." Dijo Sapphire.

Ruby vio su simpleza frunciendo el ceño "¿Puedo?" Y Sapphire asintió con la cabeza mientras iba a buscar la pomada. La verdad parecía que las cartas ya se habían quedado sin ideas, pues nada más las enviaba para decir lo que ya sabía, que era bonita, genial, que la extrañaba, la quería. etc. Ya ni siquiera con romanticismo.

"Dios... a mí también no me gustaría que me mandaran cartas así" dijo Ruby mientras dejaba las cartas en una mesita "Digo... no tengo nada en contra con las cartas y el romanticismo, pero esas cartas son las más simples..."

Sapphire salió del baño con un pequeño frasco color verde "Lo sé, ya hasta le dije que no me mandará esas cosas pero no me escucha" dijo Sapphire mientras abría el frasco "déjame ponerte un poco de una vez" Sapphire tomó un poco de pomada y empezó a ponérsela

Y Ruby aprovechó el momento "Bueno... si yo fuera su pareja... no te mandaría cartas" Ruby trató de mirarla a los ojos pero sólo miraba uno de ellos, el otro está oculto bajo su flequillo rubio. "Yo llegaría de repente y decirle las cosas de frente con toda sinceridad" de repente su voz se suavizo y Sapphire también se encontraba viéndola a los ojos deteniendo toda acción que hacía "La miraría a los ojos y confesaría lo que me atrajo de usted... que obviamente no fue su físico, sino lo graciosa y amable que es al hablar conmigo, esa inocente y tierna risa que suelta a mis chistes malos y de cómo fue que termino mi vida de como la conocía… cuando la mire por primera vez…" le sonrió. Sapphire sintió como si sus piernas temblaran y sus mejillas se volvían más rojas que de lo normal. Se había quedado en shock al escuchar las suaves palabras de Ruby. Pero rápido se liberó de esos ojos castaños y la empujó un poco hacia atrás cuando noto que Ruby se estaba acercando más.

"Demonios Ruby..." Sapphire ocultó sus mejillas rojas mientras Ruby se reía "Ayy... ¿¡estabas jugando!?" Sapphire dijo un poco decepcionada

"No" Ruby se volvió a acercar a Sapphire "admito que todo era verdad y sí, me gustas un poquito pero me temo que me dejaste en la friendzone" en un momento Sapphire ya no sabía lo que pasaba, de tener una imagen de una Rockera ruda con muchas chicas atrás, se dio cuenta que en realidad era sensible, amable y tiene sentido del humor. La había hecho sonrojarse y le dijo lo más bonito que nadie le había dicho jamás. Ahora estaba en una difícil situación.

"C-cierto... lástima." Sapphire tartamudeó.

"Sip, ya que..." dijo Ruby

Sapphire le entregó la pomada "te la pones c-cada noche..."

"Muy bien" Ruby la tomó como si nunca hubieran tenido la conversación anterior. "Supongo que tengo que irme ya" Ruby se dirigía a la puerta

"¡Oh!... emm mandarme mensaje cuando llegues" dijo Sapphire _'¿en serio dijiste eso? Eres una tonta_ ' Sapphire pensó _'eso fue estúpido'_

"Claro, si quieres nos ponemos de acuerdo para mostrarte lo de la música" dijo Ruby.

Sapphire asintió rápido con la cabeza y le sonrió "Sip"

"Bueno jeje... adiós Sapphy~" y Ruby salió.

Sapphire se quedó parada por un momento y sintió como su corazón latía tan fuerte que casi se salía de su pecho, aún sentía sus mejillas calientes y soltó un gran suspiro al recordar a Ruby diciéndole todas esas cosas lindas

"¡WOOW! ¿Qué me pasa?" Sapphire se tomó del cabello. Pero aún soltaba pequeñas risitas

"¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?".

Creo que sabes muy bien lo que te pasa…


	3. Escalera al cielo

***mensajes de texto de Sapphire***

 _E: ¿En serio se agarraron a golpes tus amigos?_

 _S: Seh… por suerte nada fue tan grave._

 _E: Pobres._

Por alguna razón Sapphire no hablaba con Ruby, le había dicho que tenía que estudiar y justo cuando tomaría sus libros, Esmeralda le había mandado mensaje, hace mucho que no hablaba bien con ella pero las cosas no salieron como pensaba.

 _S: Esmeralda… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_

Tardó por le menos en un minuto en contestar.

 _E: Claro, preciosa._

Sapphire sintió que no era lo adecuado pero aun así tenía que hacerlo, tal vez así su mente se despejaba un poco de lo que había sucedido con Ruby.

 _S: ¿Qué fue lo que te atrajo de mí?_

Por lo menos Sapphire imaginó que le soltaría algo mejor que Ruby o le diría lo mismo, tuvo pocas esperanzas pero… era Esmeralda, ella no le hacía a esas cosas, hasta Sapphire se preguntó porque empezó a interesarle en un principio

 _E: Uff… que difícil._

 _E: Todo. Simplemente eres tan hermosa._

'Woow, ¿en serio?' pensó Sapphire. 'Si no me dices, no me doy cuenta… En serio… Gracias' Pensaba Sapphire mientras ponía su cara de Poker Face hacia su celular

 _S: Woow_

Fue todo lo que contestó

 _E: ¿Qué? ¿Qué querías que te dijera? Es verdad_

 _S: Lo sé, es que… Woow. Me quede impactada"_

 _S: Tengo clase, hasta luego._

La verdad mintió, no tenía clases y la verdad no se quedó impactada. Siempre le decían hermosa, por lo menos cada chico de su escuela, pero con Ruby fue diferente, en un principio Ruby ni siquiera se había dirigido a su cuerpo, si no a ella misma… directamente. "Por dios, ya olvídate de eso" Sapphire se dijo a sí misma, desde la noche que Ruby le confesó sus dulces palabras, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

Paso un par de horas estudiando hasta que alguien abrió la puerta de su habitación, por suerte era Perla y tenía muy mala cara, entró cansada y directamente fue a tirarse a su cama.

"Nunca vuelo a hacer algo así" dijo Perla con la cara en su almohada. Sapphire se rio en voz baja, "¿Qué tal te fue?" preguntó.

"Fue horrible" comenzó Perla "Tuve que aguantar los pésimos chistes de Greg y estar con la tal Amatista que no es nada decente y… normal… jamás pensé que una chica comiera tanto. Peridot se puso a jugar videojuegos y cuando Ruby llegó se puso a jugar en la guitarra de Greg, ella ni le hacía caso a todos"

"¿Eso es malo? Pudiste estar con Ruby" comentó Sapphire.

"Amm, ella y yo no nos llevamos tan bien… ¿Recuerdas?" Perla alzó su cara de la almohada "Lo peor fue que aun Rose esta con ellos, yo ya no pude aguantar y me vine por mi cuenta"

"Ayy, Perla. Eres tan especial" susurró Sapphire

"¿Te estas burlando de mí?"

"Si. No tienes solución" comentó Sapphire con una sonrisa

"Que buena amiga eres" Perla le dijo cuándo se dejó caer de nuevo en la almohada

"Lo sé" dijo Sapphire en tono burlón. Se quedaron en silencio por un momento hasta que Perla recobró energías y se volvió a dirigir a Sapphire "¿Qué tal te fue con Ruby?

"¿Por qué?" Sapphire dijo sorprendida "¿Desde cuándo te interesa eso?"

"Ayy, eres mi amiga. Obviamente me preocupo por ti" comentó Perla.

"¿Preocuparte?" se sorprendió Sapphire "Ruby no es ninguna amenaza, si es lo que piensas"

"Bueno, eso no me lo dicen tus mejillas" ¨Perla señaló sus mejillas que rápido Sapphire se las ocultó con las manos. "¿En serio te está empezando a gustar Ruby?"

"No" Rápido contestó Sapphire, pero sabía cuándo Perla no le creía ni una palabra y este era el caso "Bueno…" Sapphire se sonrojó más "Esto es solo pasajero, nada especial"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Ruby había regresado de su escuela y se puso a jugar con su propia guitarra en su cuarto, comenzaba una canción y siempre por la mitad comenzaba a tocar otras, nunca las terminaba de tocar completas. Mientras tocaba sus canciones pensó en la gran metida de pata que había hecho esa noche. Confesarle algo así tan rápido no fue buena idea y hasta parece que estaba claro que no estaba interesada en ella, siguió tocando con su decepción y tener que aceptar que solo serían amigas hasta que recordó cuando Sapphire la miraba a los ojos mientras le decía todas esas cosas bonitas, aunque solo vio uno de sus ojos, sabía que Sapphire se derretía por dentro y el suave rubor que comenzó en sus mejillas cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Fue como una aceptación a sus halagos, eso le dio esperanzas.

"¿Ruby?" Ruby se dio cuenta que tenia de nuevo su cara de tarada mirando a la nada con una sonrisa tonta y cuando volteó miró a su madre "De nuevo con cara de tarada" le dijo

"Amm… No…" contestó Ruby. Su mamá había subido a su habitación para entregarle la ropa limpia. La mujer era un poco alta y aun se veía joven, parecía que Ruby había heredado sus rizos rebeldes juntos con sus ojos, casi podrían parecer gemelas pero no, Ruby tenía algunos rasgos de su padre que la hacía un poco diferente.

"Hace mucho que no te veía con esa cara" Su madre le comentó mientras ponía su ropa en la orilla de la cama.

"Si, supongo que si…" dijo Ruby "Mamá, ¿Cómo supiste que estabas enamorada de mi papá?"

"Vaya, pensé que ya sabias esas cosas junto con lo del sexo" su mamá rio mientras se sentaba con ella

"¡Mamá! Eso no…" Ruby se sonrojó. "hablo en serio" rio

"Bueno… cuando comencé a salir con él y lo conocí mejor… cada vez que lo veía mi cerebro comenzaba a tocar una canción y no era cualquier canción, era una en especial. Se siente como el mundo se detiene, volviendo a los de alrededor de color gris mientras que esa persona es la única que tiene color y pues… mientras lo ves, sabes que esa persona es la indicada" terminó su mamá. "Eso te pasa una vez en la vida, Ruby. Así que si te pasa eso, nunca pierdas a esa persona especial porque nunca en la vida, volverás a escuchar esa canción…"

Ruby se quedó pensativa "¿Y si ella no siente lo mismo por mí?"

"Oww, mi Ruby." Su mamá pasó un brazo sobre su espalda "Si tú escuchaste una canción mientras la veías, en algún momento esa persona también la escuchará, es solo cuestión de tiempo. Como me paso a mi"

"Bueno… eso me da esperanzas" dijo Ruby

"Así que… ¿Quién es la afortunada?" preguntó su mamá

"¿eh?" fue todo lo que dijo Ruby mientras se sonrojaba

"Dijiste 'Ella' ósea una chica" rio "¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es una amiga tuya?"

Ruby se rio con timidez y asintió con la cabeza "Se llama Sapphire y Woow… es un ángel." Dijo "y quiero invitarla a la casa para que escuche mi música"

"¡Por supuesto! Eres libre, pero eso si… nada de cosas sucias"

"¿QUE? YO NO- DI- APE-NAS… ¡MAMÁ!"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Habían pasado dos días y ambas han estado ocupadas, con las presentaciones de su escuela a Sapphire apenas le daba tiempo de descansar, mucho menos tenía tiempo de salir. Sapphire había decidió bailar un numero diferente que el de Perla, lo que significaba que ahora tendrían diferente maestro en algún momento del día, así que cuando Sapphire ensayaba, Perla estaría en su habitación y cuando Perla estaba en ensayo, Sapphire estaría en su habitación. Así iban a estar las cosas a partir de ahora pero aun así, al final del día se podían ver o en las otras clases académicas que compartían. No era casi lo mismo con Ruby, ahora se mandaban mensajes cuando podían y se contestaban si veían oportunidad, Sapphire no sabía en lo que estudiaba Ruby, pero parecía ocupada, además que le había comentado que igual tenia ensayos con Greg y las demás, algunas personas las contrataban para las fiestas. Ella extrañaba tener conversaciones con Ruby hasta la madrugada y por lo menos escuchar uno de sus chistes malos, que si le hacían falta para que por lo menos le alegraran su día tan pesado, pero poco a poco perdió esperanzas, si no fue hasta en un fin de semana, donde no solo la alegró un mensaje, para su sorpresa fue una llamada inesperada.

"¿H-Hola?" escuchó desde el otro lado del celular

"Hola…" dijo Sapphire con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"Jeje… Hola" Ruby se escuchaba nerviosa.

"Hola, Ruby…" contestó Sapphire riendo.

"Hola, Sapphire…" contestó Ruby con voz suave "¿Cómo estás?"

"Muy bien, ¿Y usted?" contestó

"Ahora lo estoy…" se escuchó un suspiro "Ejem… ¿no estoy… interrumpiendo… molestando o…"

"No, Ruby. No lo haces" Sapphire sonrió aunque Ruby no pudiera verlo.

"Bueno… yo quería preguntarle si usted estaba libre el…" hubo un silencio antes de que Ruby agregara rápido "como amigas… no es cita, solo una salida jajaja"

"si" contestó Sapphire.

"¿Eh?"

"Si quiero salir con usted" rio "Como amigas…"

"Pero ni siquiera le he dicho el día" Ruby contestó.

"No importa, estoy libre todo este fin"

"Oh… Woow… bueno… que tal el Sábado" dijo Ruby "Greg irá a tu escuela por Rose, le puedo pedir que te recoja y te deje en mi casa"

"Si, está bien" rápido contestó.

"Genial… bueno, más tarde te mandare mensaje para decirte a qué hora, ¿vale?" dijo Ruby

"Vale…"

"je… vale…" desde el otro lado de la línea de Ruby, Sapphire escuchó la voz de Peridot gritándole a Ruby "Apúrate, Ruby. Deja de ligar y ven a ayudarme con esto"

"hum… bueno Sapph… tengo que irme" contestó Ruby

"Si, está bien. Adiós Ruby." Dijo Sapphire

"Adiós Sapphire…"

"Adiós…" Sapphire sonrió

"Adiós…"

"Jaja… Adiós"

Y el sábado llegó, Ruby le había comentado que se verían a las 5 en su casa así que Sapphire no se molestó en arreglarse temprano y paso toda su mañana acostada viendo su laptop. A Perla no le agrado, hacia ver la habitación desordenada, cosa que la frustraba así que para ignorar el desorden de Sapphire, sacó todos sus libros de su mueble que estaban ordenados por color de la pasta para ahora volverlos a ordenar en orden alfabético.

"Por dios Sapphire, ya pasa de ser medio día. Levántate" Perla suplicó mientras acomodaba los libros.

"Lo único que quiero hacer en un sábado, es quedarme en la cama hasta que me fastidie mientras veo series" comentó Sapphire "Pero el único problemas es que tengo a una compañera que me enferma con tan solo verla" Perla se volteó para mirarla con el ceño fruncido y Sapphire no se aguantó la risa diciendo que no era cierto.

"Juntarte con Ruby en realidad te afecta" comentó Perla.

"No me junto con Ruby, solo he hablado con ella y hablando de eso…" Sapphire comenzaba a quitarse sus mantas de encima "a las 4 vendrá Greg a recogerme. Así que de una vez me meteré a bañar"

"¿Por qué Greg vendrá a recogerte? ¿No tiene suficiente con Rose?" se quejó Perla.

"Greg vendrá por Rose y él también me llevará a casa de Ruby"

"¿¡Ya estas saliendo con Ruby!?" gritó

"¡No!" igual contestó Sapphire "Solo… pasare el tiempo con ella, como amigas y nada más"

"¿Qué tanto harán?" preguntó Perla pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa Sapphire la interrumpió

"Me voy a bañar, Perla" Sapphire tomó sus cosas "¡OH, PERLA! MIRA…" señalo el lado de Perla de la habitación "Eso está fuera de su lugar… acomódalo y diviértete"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Horas después llegó Greg, le envió mensaje a Rose que rápido fue a la habitación de Sapphire para que salieran ya, se despidieron de Perla y caminaron a la salida de su escuela, claro, como la mamá de Rose era la directora de la escuela tenían ciertas ventajas de salir. Rose no preguntó porque iría a la casa de Ruby, ella no era tan curiosa como Perla, pero claro que le preguntaría después que fue lo que pasó por lo menos. Llegaron con Greg que ahora tenía su camioneta pintada a su estilo con un logo que decía "Mrs. Universe" y parecía que era fanático del espacio ya que tenía muchas estrellas con cometas etc. Llevaba unos simples jeans con su característica camiseta negra con la estrella, Rose se acercó rápido para darle un beso cariñoso y luego Greg se acercó a saludar a Sapphire "Tenemos que irnos ya, que Ruby nos espera" comentó Greg antes de que abriera la puerta para sus amigas. Sapphire llevaba unos jeans negros no tan ajustados, una camisa de franela azul y tenis del mismo color, Rose llevaba un vestido blanco ligero para el calor ya que habían comentado que irían a pasar el rato en la playa, ya era casi oficial que eran novios.

Cuando llegaron Greg señalo cual era la casa de Ruby, era un poco parecida a la de Greg aunque un poco más decente, había unas escaleras que dirigían al pórtico de su casa de color granate y tenían una cochera. Justo cuando Greg se estacionó enfrente de esta, Ruby salió. Tenía pantalones rotos de las rodillas donde se podía ver su rodilla, tenía una cadena colgando de su cintura que iba a su bolsillo trasero, una camisa sin mangas de la banda Guns 'n' Roses de color negra y no podía faltar su cinta roja como Rambo que la ayudaba a quitar sus rizos rebeldes de su vista.

Ruby se acercó rápido y le abrió la puerta a Sapphire "Hola…" tomó su mano mientras bajaba

"Oww son tan lindos" comentó Rose desde el auto

"Oh, hola Rose… Greg" Ruby les mandó un saludo a ambos que igual le contestaron. "Diviértanse mucho" dijo Rose "ya los dejaremos, adiós" Rose le guiño un ojo a Sapphire antes de volver a cerrar la puerta y arrancar.

"Bien…" dijo Ruby al dirigirse a Sapphire "Me da gusto verte…" le dio una suave sonrisa.

"A mi igual" Sapphire le contestó igual.

"¿Lista?" preguntó Ruby y Sapphire le asintió con la cabeza. Ruby la tomó de la mano y juntas caminaron al interior de su casa. Adentro de la casa era pintoresca, aún más agradable que afuera, Sapphire no imaginó que su casa seria así, era muy bonita, cuando entró logró ver algunas fotografías de su familia, parecía que Ruby tenía muchas primas que se parecían un poco a ella, todas estaban jugando béisbol. Había otras fotos donde parecían estar sus padres, fotos de boda, vacaciones y… Woow… eran igual de rockeros que Ruby, había algunas fotos de ellos jóvenes con playeras de algunas bandas o en un concierto, ya se veía de donde había sacado eso Ruby.

"Sapph…" habló Ruby "Ella es mi mamá Edith" Ruby presentó a su mamá que tenían la misma altura, tal vez Ruby le ganaba un poco. Cuando su madre se acercó le estrecho la mano a Sapphire y le regaló una linda sonrisa "Solo dime Edith" rio "Adelante, si se les ofrece algo, aquí estaré" Su mamá dijo antes de irse a la sala y seguir viendo su programa.

"Mi cuarto está arriba" comentó Ruby y juntas caminaron a su habitación, en las escaleras pegado a la pared había más fotografías pero solo una le llamó la atención por un momento. Era Ruby, demasiado chica donde estaba tan ilusionada y tan sonriente mientras sujetaba una rana, la playera que llevaba era de Queen que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas y le daba su linda sonrisa a la cámara donde parecía que se le había caído un diente de leche. A Sapphire se le hizo tan tierno ver a Ruby casi de bebé y tan feliz de tener una rana en sus manos que casi se robaría la foto. Se dio cuenta que Ruby ya había subido todas los escalones y rápido Sapphire despegó su vista de la foto para ir a alcanzar a Ruby.

"Linda casa" comentó Sapphire

"Je… gracias" rio Ruby "y esta es mi habitación, perdona si mi habitación no es tan ordenada como la suya" cuando Ruby le abrió la puerta para ella y Sapphire entró, la verdad notó que la habitación era un poco oscura, su piso era de alfombra café y casi no se veía las paredes por la cantidad de posters que tenía, tenía posters hasta en su closet y su cama con colcha roja estaba pegada en la pared en una de las esquinas, un escritorio con su ordenador y a un lado tenía su guitarra eléctrica roja, una guitarra acústica con algunas estampas pegadas en la caja y un pequeño teclado, en realidad le gustaba la música, tenía algunas luces de las que ocupan para navidad solo que no eran de colores, eran blancas, pegadas en la pared decorando sus posters o los discos de vinil que llegaba a tener colgados en la pared y en cada foquito había puesto estrellas de papel para que diera esa sensación de que fueran estrellas. Ruby había arreglado bien todo, quien sabe cómo era cuando no lo arregla y claro no tenía que faltar… su mueble especial para sus discos, podría parecer un librero pero había más discos y figuras que nada, tenía discos de CD's, discos de acetato de 33 y de 45, y en la parte media del mueble había un lugar especial para un tocadiscos como el de los años 60 muy bien cuidado

"Woow…" fue todo lo que dijo Sapphire

"¿Un poco oscuro no?" rio Ruby cuando cerró la puerta atrás de ella

"Jeje tal vez, pero aun así esta genial y se siente cómoda" sonrió Sapphire.

"Pues adelante, acuéstate, siéntate en la alfombra… haz lo que quieras"

Con toda confianza Sapphire se sentó en la alfombra recargando su espalda a la cama, Ruby fue directamente a sus discos "¿Qué quieres escuchar?" preguntó

"Amm… ¿Recuerdas que a eso vengo? A que me enseñes sobre tu gusto musical" dijo Sapphire

"Oh, cierto… bueno… no sé por dónde empezar" Ruby miraba sus discos "¿Prefieres CD's o de vinil de 33 o de 45…?"

"¿Cuál es la diferencia?" preguntó Sapphire

"Amm pues es mejor de vinil" comenzó Ruby "los de 33 revoluciones son los discos grandotes jaja y los de 45 son igual de vinil pero chicos, esos giran más rápido o eso recuerdo."

Sapphire solo arqueo una ceja "Creo que eso no importa ¿verdad?" se rio Ruby "Muy bien… ¿con que comenzamos…?"

"¿Por qué no me muestra primero su banda favorita?" comentó Sapphire "buena idea…" contestó Ruby mientras que con cuidado tomo su tocadiscos y lo desconectó para llevárselo junto con Sapphire, lo conectó en el enchufe cerca de su cama y tomó un disco de vinil de la banda Queen

"Este" dijo Ruby "Queen At Night at the Opera. Aquí puede haber canciones que te gusten" Ruby sacó el disco de su estuche y se lo dio a Sapphire para que pudiera ver su hermosa portada. Lo puso en el toca discos y con cuidado puso la aguja encima para luego comenzar su primer canción y Sapphire puso atención cuando comenzaron a cantar "Death on two legs (dedicated to…)" Sapphire dijo el nombre de la primera canción

 **"You suck my blood like a leech"**

 **"You break the law and you preach"**

 **"Screw my brain 'til it hurts"**

 **"You're taken all my money… and you want more"**

Sapphire sonrió.

 **"Misguided old mule"**

 **"With your pigheaded rules"**

"¿Qué tal?" Ruby preguntó mientras se recargaba igual que ella sobre la cama

"Bien, me gusta su voz de ese tipo" dijo Sapphire

"Se llama Freddie Mercury y si, canta genial" dijo Ruby "ahora te darás cuenta"

 **"Dead on two legs"**

 **"you're tearing me apart"**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Después de un par de horas de escuchar algunos discos, Ruby le contaba sobre las bandas y como algunas tienen una hermosa letra aunque la gente diga que es música del diablo, Sapphire le ponía atención tanto a ella como a las canciones y si, empezaba a gustarle mucho el género.

"Y siento que estoy hablando demasiado… ¿Y cómo te fue en la semana?" preguntó Ruby, lo cual quito la atención que tenía Sapphire al escuchar el disco. "¿Eh?" dijo Sapphire

"¿Cómo te fue en la semana?" volvió a preguntar mientras se acomodaba para mirar de frente a Sapphire poniéndole atención

"Bien… pesada" contestó

"¿Y eso?" dijo Ruby interesada

"Ya sabes, ensayos, tareas… bailables… Perla… Esmeralda…" comentó Sapphire "Tengo que bailar El cisne negro dentro de poco, lo cual significa que tengo que ensayar pero también tengo que entregar proyectos de mis clases académicas y mantener el cuarto bien porque si no Perla se frustra. Y luego está Esmeralda que por lo menos le tengo que prestar atención una vez al día" suspiró de cansancio.

"Eso suena horrible… ¿Y aun así aceptaste venir a mi casa a escuchar música cuando usted tiene tarea?" rio Ruby

"Seh… quiero despejarme de todo un momento"

"¿Cuándo bailara?" preguntó de nuevo Ruby.

"¿Por?"

"Emm…" Ruby se sonrojó un poco "Bueno, quisiera verte bailar, apuesto que lo haces genial" y Sapphire se sonrojó un poco mientras contestaba "Bueno, no me han dicho la fecha aún. Pero cuando me la digan… usted será la primera en saber ¿Vale?"

"De acuerdo" sonrió Ruby "Ahora… ¿Cuál es tu historia con Esmeralda? En serio tengo que saber por lo menos" rio Ruby.

"jaja ¿Ahora porque el interés?" Sapphire se sorprendió

"Porque…" Ruby se quedó un par de segundos en silencio "Si seremos amigas supongo que tendré que soportar que estés saliendo con ella y quiero saber su historia"

Sapphire soltó un bufido y trató de recordar "Bueno…" Sapphire pensó. "Fue en la secundaria… íbamos en el mismo salón de artes y ella se sentaba justo enfrente de mí, siempre notaba que se me quedaba mirando todo el tiempo y al principio era lindo. Así que comenzó a hablarme de repente, siendo linda y esas cosas. En ese momento aún no sabía que yo podría ser gay, pero ella hacia cada cosa dulce que terminó en hacerme gay" Sapphire se rio "Me robó mi primer beso… no fue como me lo imaginaba… pero después de eso pensé que ya seriamos algo… hasta que terminamos la escuela y nuestros caminos se separaron"

"¿Nunca te lo preguntó?" dijo Ruby

"No…" dijo Sapphire un poco decepcionada "Ridículo ¿no? Pensé que lucharía por mi aún más pero no, no ha cambiado en nada y hasta sus halagos ya se me hacen rutina"

"Por lo menos te invita a salir ¿No?"

"jaja, las pocas veces que me ha invitado a salir… terminaron siendo aburridas y claro, pocas beses me besaba" dijo Sapphire

"Dios… para." Interrumpió Ruby "En realidad lo siento por ti, por no tener citas o besos que alguien como tú se merece" aquí iba de nuevo, Ruby en realidad no se podía aguantar.

"Jajaja ayy Ruby" rio "aquí vas de nuevo… ¿O estas tratando de actuar casual de nuevo?"

"Sabes que eso nunca me funciona" Ruby se burló.

En ese momento empezó otra canción que Ruby sintió que no iba con el momento, así que decidió cambiarla y comenzó otra

"¿Qué canción es esa?" preguntó Sapphire

"Tú solo escucha"

 **"Love of my life, you hurt me"**

 **"you broken my heart, and now you leave me"**

 **"love of my life ¿can't you see?"**

 **"Bring it back, bring it back, don't take it away from me"**

"Woow" Sapphire dijo mientras escuchaba la canción y volteó para ver a Ruby que no despegaba su vista de ella y ahí estaba otra vez, esos lindos ojos cafés casi caoba dando la sensación de que eran rojos, algunos rizos caían a su cara de forma atractiva y dios… esa sonrisa sincera y suave que Sapphire empezaba a adorar.

Y Ruby… viendo a la hermosa chica con cabello dorado largo y sedoso, bien cuidado que sería la cosa más perfecta que hubieran visto cualquier estilista, dejando a la misma Venus celosa por no tener la belleza de Sapphire con piel marrón suave, sus gruesos labios perfectos que te regalaban la mejor sonrisa que hayas visto en la vida junto con sus tiernos hoyuelos en las esquinas de su sonrisa. El único ojo azul que podía ver, azul como si estuviera viendo un cielo despejado y no estaba saturado de maquillaje, su belleza era tan natural que mataba a Ruby.

En serio, Ruby no podía con esto, tenía que ser sincera con ella y también Sapphire se lo merecía. Estuvieron en un silencio mientras se admiraban una a la otra y era obvio que algo más que una simple amistad comenzaba a sugir entre ellas

Y Ruby fue la primera valiente en hablar.

"Ya no puedo con esto…" comenzó Ruby que Sapphire la miró confundida "Todo lo que te había dicho antes… esa noche… no se compara con lo que te quiero decir ahora" rio nerviosa y Sapphire sintió como sus latidos del corazón y el color de sus mejillas comenzaron a subir de tan solo recordarlo. "En serio… no sé qué es lo que tienes que cada día que habló contigo, algo dentro de mi explota, dejándome débil, dándole una sonrisa tonta al celular cuando leo tus palabras. Claro que no se compara cuando estás aquí conmigo ¿y sabes que es lo bueno de eso?" dijo Ruby regalándole una suave sonrisa mientras tomaba una de sus manos "Que así puedo verte… como oyes Sapphire Johnson, tendrás que perdonarme pero accidentalmente me enamore de ti"

Sapphire se quedó en shock con las mejillas rojas porque otra vez… otra vez Ruby lo hizo, hizo que su corazón se detuviera y esa sensación en su estómago regresó sintiéndose que flotaba o que en algún momento se iba a caer en los brazos de Ruby y poniendo cara de tarada enamorada.

"N-No sé…" Rápido Sapphire reaccionó "no sé qué hacer… Ruby… tengo a Esmeralda y… y…" quitó su mano que tenía entre las manos de Ruby "N-No pue-do…"

Pero Ruby volvió a tomar ahora sus dos manos juntándolas y dándole un beso en los nudillos para que después la mirara a los ojos mientras le cantaba con su suave voz

"love of my life ¿can't you see?... Bring it back, bring it back, don't take it away from me"

Sapphire soltó un profundo suspiro mientras se aguantaba para no lanzarse a ella plantándole un beso es sus labios que tanto ha estado deseando. Pero no lo hizo. Se quedaron así hasta que la canción terminó.

Ruby soltó sus manos y apagó su tocadiscos para ir a por su guitarra acústica "Te tengo una canción"

"¿Tuya?" preguntó Sapphire ahora más tranquila.

"Jajaja, no… Solo quiero que las escuches" Ruby se sentó a un lado de Sapphire, demasiado cerca y se acomodó su guitarra.

(Led Zeppelin- Stairway to Heaven)

 _"Theres a lady whos sure_

 _All that glitters is gold_

 _And shes buying a stairway to heaven."_ Ruby le cantaba mientras la miraba a los ojos y le sonreía

 _"When she gets there she knows_

 _If the stores are all closed_

 _With a word she can get what she came for._

 _Ooh, ooh, and shes buying a stairway to heaven."_

Y Sapphire se quedó ahí, solo admirando como la rockera de cabello rebelde le robaba el corazón con cada estrofa o con cada acorde que le regalaba.

 _"Theres a sign on the wall_

 _But she wants to be sure_

 _Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings._

 _In a tree by the brook_

 _Theres a songbird who sings,_

 _Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven._

 _Ooh, it makes me wonder,_

 _Ooh, it makes me wonder."_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"¿Quieres que te lleve a tu escuela?" Ruby se ofreció "Mi mamá me puede prestar el auto"

"¿Usted no tiene?" preguntó Sapphire

"Si, pero no me dejaran sacar 'mi medio de trasporte' ahora" rio Ruby, Sapphire no le importó y acepto la amable oferta. Tomó sus cosas lista para irse y cuando Sapphire se dirigió a la puerta sintió como de repente Ruby la había tomado de la mano y volteó.

"Emm… Sapphire…" Ruby estaba demasiada nerviosa y un poco tímida "Se q-que usted está con Esmeralda o algo así pero…" Ruby tragó saliva "A-Ahora si… ¿Quisieras… salir conmigo? En una cita"

Pero Sapphire se quedó ahí casi con la boca abierta. "Me parece que es muy injusto que usted no haya tenido una cita como se las merece… así que yo quisiera… ya sabes" Sapphire aún no contestaba.

"… Si… sé que yo solo jugando con una guitarra no lo podré ganar a alguien como Esmeralda, pero solo quiero demostrar… que… yo si podría luchar por usted"

"R-Ruby…" dijo Sapphire

"Sapphire… ¿Qué dices?" Ruby sonrió tímida.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Al fin llegas" dijo Perla mientras Sapphire entraba a su habitación "¿Qué tanto hicieron?"

Sapphire no contestó y con una enorme sonrisa fue y se sentó en la orilla de su cama

"¿Qué… te sucede? Preguntó Perla de nuevo, Sapphire al fin volteó a verla con una sonrisa de tarada y suspiró.

"Ruby me compró una escalera al cielo…"


	4. Algodón de Azucar

**Nota:** **Si seguiré publicando capítulos de este fic. Aun no llego a la parte buena (7u7) así que obviamente estaré actualizando. También, no se mucho sobre ballet así que tratare explicar lo mejor posible :v**

* * *

No hay nada como terminar la semana con un buen concierto, para la banda de Greg era como terminar con broche de oro y se notaba. Ya tenía tiempo de que no ponían tanta energía y entusiasmo a un concierto, Ruby se veía tan feliz que cantaba con toda su energía y se veía tan contenta, había pasado unos cuantos días de la tarde que había pasado con Sapphire pero todo lo que había comentado era que no había sucedido nada, aunque no parecía. No necesitó estar ebria para cantar así todas las canciones y sus amigos se miraron entre si ya que esto era demasiado raro para ella, admirando como Ruby pudo animar a todo el mundo hasta llegar al punto que todos cantaban junto a ella haciendo que fuera un hermoso concierto

" **Come on feel the noise"**

" **Girls rock your boys"**

" **We'll get wild, wild, wild"**

Y todo el mundo cantaba junto a Ruby

" **wild, wild, wild"**

Jamás habían tenido tanta audiencia que parecían hormigas a los pies del escenario y por el tiempo que han estado tocando el sudor ya corría por su cuerpo, que había ocasiones que se tenía que echar encima las botellas de agua para refrescarse pero aun así no paraba de ponerle energía al concierto

" **So you think I gotta n evil mind, I'll tell you honey"**

" **I don't know why"**

" **i don't know why"**

" **So you think my singing´s out of time, it makes me money"**

" **I don't know why"**

Ruby se calló para que su público cantara lo siguiente con un _"i don't know why"_ y con una gran sonrisa Ruby continuó

" **Anymore… Oh, no…"**

Ahora todos los de la banda, incluyendo hasta Peridot y Amatista cantaron:

" **Come on feel the noise"**

" **Girls rock your boys"**

" **We'll get wild, wild, wild"**

" **wild, wild, wild"**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Ruby cayó muerta a unas sillas que se encontraban abajo del escenario y Amatista tuvo el descaro de tirarse encima de ella ocasionando que se cayeran ambas hacia atrás

"Buen concierto Ruby, jamás te había visto tan animada" Dijo Peridot mientras iba de nuevo por otras botellas de agua

"¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?" Ruby contestó cuando se quitó a Amatista de encima "Por favor, todos sabemos que no cantabas y tocabas de esa manera desde que iniciamos la banda y se te había subido la fama" dijo Peridot

"Ahhgg, no me recuerdes esa época" Ruby gruñó cuanto aceptó la botella de agua que le ofreció su amiga Peridot

"Blag, no me des agua simple, quiero alcohol" se quejó Amatista "Bien, muérete de sed o aliméntate de tu grasa" comentó Peridot y dejó a Amatista atrás mientras murmuraba lo de siempre "no es grasa… es poder" haciendo que Ruby soltara una carcajada. En ese momento llago Greg con algunos sobres "Día de paga" gritó en la alto "Úsenlo sabiamente" dijo.

"Parece que si le gustamos a la gente" comentó Peridot "Hoy se lo debemos a Ruby" Greg la interrumpió haciendo que su amiga se sonrojara un poco porque hasta ella lo sabía, nunca había cantado tan feliz pero tenía sus razones.

"¿Qué harás con tu dinero? ¿Iras por mujeres?" bromeó Amatista "Blag ¡No! Ni que fuera tú" rio Ruby

"¡Oye! Yo nunca he hecho eso" se rio "No, ya hablando en serio. ¿Si compraras el sótano de tus padres?"

"Estas muy interesada por mi sótano ¿No?" Dijo Ruby "Hombre… ese sótano es enorme, es más grande que el departamento del novio de mi madre" Dijo Amatista después de darle un trago al agua embotellada de mala gana

"El novio de tu madre es un idiota" comentó Peridot.

"Lo sé, mi mamá ya lo va a dejar pero no quiere que sea un gran golpe" dijo Amatista "Tal vez fue porque mi mamá ya vio el sótano de la casa de Ruby y pensó que su novio era un pobre miserable" rio haciendo que todos también lo hicieran.

"Estoy haciendo 'negocios' con mi mamá, tal vez me dará el sótano gratis pero con mi dinero lo tendré que arreglar, es por eso que estoy ahorrando" dijo Ruby "Aunque tendré que tomar un poco…"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Greg pero Ruby solo se encogió de hombros con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas que sus amigos no notaban, pero Greg le lanzó una mirada tal vez sabiendo a lo que se refería.

"Hola chicos" Escucharon una voz que se acercó a ellos y cuando voltearon todos hicieron un saludo pero un escalofrío corrió por el cuerpo de Peridot.

"¡Lapis!" alabó Amatista "Eres mi salvación, has traído alcohol" La chica de cabello corto color negro con un toque de azul marino en las puntas se acercó a ellas con unas cuantas botellas, tenía puestos unos shorts de mezclilla y una camisa a cuadros dando a notar su ligero bronceado y sus ojos azules ligeramente grisáceos "siempre tendré que salvarles en trasero" dijo con una suave voz mientras le entregaba a cada una su botella pero con Peridot no hizo ni contacto visual haciendo que Peridot se sonrojara más

"Me alegro que si pudieras venir" dijo Greg.

"Claro que iba a venir, yo soy como su representante" rio Lapis "Por cierto, hoy estuvieron increíbles. En serio"

"Jajaja, eso fue gracias a Ruby. Parece que ser una idiota enamorada ayuda" comentó Amatista.

Ruby casi se ahoga con su bebida al escucharla, ni siquiera había comentado nada y sus amigas ya se estaban imaginando el porqué de su alegría. Después de pasarse el trago negó con la cabeza "claro que no" dijo cuando al fin pudo hablar

"Oh dios... ¿Quién es? ¿Es bonita? ¿Acaso la conozco?" Empezó a hablar Lapis muy interesada "no me digas que es alguien de tus fans... ¿Es hombre o mujer?" Río

"Tranquila" Ruby la interrumpió "no es nadie. ¿¡Que no puedo tocar feliz alguna vez en mi vida!?" Reclamó.

"No te creo" dijo Lapis "se te nota"

"Pues no me creas entonces"

"Muy bien" Lapis se quedó un momento callada. "Si yo te ganó en durar más tiempo tocando la misma canción, tendrás que confesar"

"¿¡Que!?"

"Yo tomaré la guitarra de Greg, y tú y yo tocaremos sin parar 'In a Gadda da vida', la primera en equivocarse pierde y pues nos tendrás que confesar" explicó Lapis

Ruby tragó saliva pero la verdad era una canción sencilla, más o menos "pero no se vale... yo ya estoy cansada, eso es injusto" comentó Ruby.

"Lo sé, pero yo no tocó tanto la guitarra como tú. Así que no hay nada que temer" pero Ruby se quedó pensando un momento "Vamos, perra maldita... ¿O tienes miedo?" se burló su amiga de cabello azul

"Ohhh, yo que tú... tomaba mi guitarra Ruby" comentó Amatista mientras que sus demás amigos se acomodarnos para apreciar el espectáculo "Peridot, pásame mi guitarra" dijo Ruby con toda su seguridad aunque por dentro podría estar un poco nerviosa.

"Vamos... a ver si como mueves esos dedos podrás hacer gritar a tu novia" dijo Lapis retándola

"Eres una sucia" le contestó Ruby pero ya estaba en posición para empezar.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Siguiente grupo... y un, dos tres, salto y salgo del escenario..." Rainbow daba indicaciones a su grupo mientras de fondo estaba una melodía que pertenecía al Lago de los cisnes. Sapphire era el cuarto grupo conformado por tres personas para pasar y practicar los pasos que le había dado su maestra hasta que al fin Rainbow les habló "Otro grupo" dijo.

Y era hora, Sapphire se puso en cuarta posición y cuando Rainbow les diera la señal saldrían dando grandes pasos para tomar impulso con elegancia para que cuando llegará el momento de saltar lo hicieran con mucha más gracia y elegancia. Dio el gran salto y su cola de caballo brinco junto a ella para caer por encima de su hombro cuando ella aterrizará y siguiera su camino con brazos en alto a nivel de los hombros.

Sé acomodo el flequillo rubio sobre su ojo derecho al igual que sus calentadores azules que usaba en sus piernas, tenía suerte que su muestra fuera a veces tan buena que la dejaba usar su fleco en la cara cuando eso no era permitido o dejar que algunos alumnos se pintaran el cabello como lo tenía su hija y hasta tener tatuajes, eso sí, tenerlos en un lugar donde se puedan ocultar para las presentaciones. Claro, ella era la directora y dueña de la escuela, podría permitir eso o más.

Después de que todas hayan pasado por lo menos dos veces para saltar, Rainbow hizo una pequeña pausa antes de dirigirse a sus alumnos. "Veo que hemos mejorado mucho, pero tengo malas noticias" comentó "Saben que ya escogí a Cinthia como Reina Cisne pero por desgracia... se acaba de lesionar el hombro hace tres días y ya no podrá hacer ese papel" murmullos surgieron por todo el salón "así que quiero que todas las chicas me enseñen la parte de Odile's coda para que así yo pueda seleccionar mi nueva Reina Cisne" y todas se quejaron. "Vamos, entre más nos tardemos, menos tiempo tenemos para que la nueva Reina Cisne se aprenda sus bailes"

Todos se sentaron alrededor, algunos recargados a los espejos, otros de pie recargados en las barras sólo observando a cada chica que pasaba. Rainbow estaba junto a una grabadora donde tenía la pista del momento exacto que iban a representar y se notaba el nerviosismo entre todas porque era el Odile's coda lo que significa que tendrían que hacer el paso Fouettée de 6 vueltas o las que sean necesarias más la pose perfecta. No era tan fácil hacer Fouettées, se necesitaba de mucho impulso, equilibrio, concentración y fuerza. En primera ponerse en cuarta posición y empezar a dar los pasos hacia adelante con vueltas para llegar al centro del salón y empezar a dar giros o empezar a 'batir' porque eso es lo que significa la palabra Fuoettées, con una sola pierna mientras que la otra te ayuda a impulsarte a segur dando más vueltas y si no la haces bien, no sólo ganas un desequilibrio horrible, sino que también podrías lastimarte la rodilla. Y todavía tenías que terminar en una hermosa pose hacía atrás como si se tratase de un cisne extendiendo sus hermosas alas, fácil... ¿no?

Después de que unas cuantas chicas pasaron, Rainbow llamó a Sapphire, al fin era su turno. Se fue a una de las esquinas del salón preparándose para ponerse en cuarta posición con su pie derecho atrás, para ayudarla con el impulso y comenzar a 'batir'. Rainbow puso la música pero tuvo que esperar hasta que llegará en momento exacto donde empezarían los Fouettées y cuando llegó el momento Rainbow le dio la señal y Sapphire empezó a dar los enormes pasos con giro hacia adelante. Llegó al centro y empezó a impulsarse con su pierna mientras que la otra se encargaba a girar, cada ver comenzaba de nuevo la vuelta y a impulsarse tenía que extender los brazos para que así la ayudarán más y ahí se encontraba, y giro, y giro, giro…

Sapphire escuchaba la música, tratando que sus giros coincidieran con ella y al fin llegaba el fin de la música con el gran final, dio la última vuelta con impuso y era la hora de hacer dos giros perfectos sin impulso para detenerse justo enfrente de la maestra en cuarta posición e inclinarse hacia atrás extendiendo lo que se suponía que eran sus alas de cisne para luego quedarse unos segundos así hasta que sus propios compañeros empezaron a aplaudir y a alabar.

Sapphire se volvió a incorporar con la respiración agitada y miró a Rainbow que sólo se quedó callada pero le lanzó una enorme sonrisa para luego aplaudir un poco "Muy bien hecho, Sapphire..." dijo "puedes descansar... Siguiente"

Sapphire fue directamente a su mochila, sacando su botella de agua y fue a sentarse junto con Jaime que se encontraba sentado recargado en los espejos pegados a la pared. "Sapphire soy tu fan" fue lo primero que dijo cuándo se sentó a su lado "cállate" Sapphire apenas dijo con aliento

"No, es en serio" habló Jaime "eso se vio tan hermoso, de seguro tú serás la nueva Reina Cisne y si no... juro que haré una huelga" Sapphire riéndose sólo negaba con la cabeza, pero una parte de ella si quería tomar ese papel mientras que el otro le decía que no, pero eso es cosa del destino.

"Muy bien, mañana dejaré las notas y ya se sabrá quién es la nueva Reina Cisne." Rainbow habló de nuevo hacia sus alumnos "ya pueden tomar su descanso y nos vemos mañana"

Sapphire fue directamente a su habitación para refrescarse un poco, de todos modos le habían comentado que su siguiente clase no se daría ya que el profesor había faltado así que tendría un par de horas extras. Justo cuando llegó a la puerta de su habitación notó que la puerta ya estaba abierta, se le hizo raro ya que Perla nunca deja la puerta abierta y cuando Sapphire entró vio que Perla no estaba pero otra persona estaba sentada en su cama esperándola, Sapphire se inmovilizó un momento ante la gran sorpresa pero después de unos segundos cerró la puerta atrás de ella y tuvo que saludar

"E-Esmeralda..."

La chica se levantó de la cama de Sapphire guardando su celular en el bolsillo, teniendo en mano un pequeño ramo de flores junto con una tonta caja de chocolates pero las dejó en la cama para ir primero a darle un abrazo a Sapphire. Ella siendo ligeramente más alta que Sapphire, ojos verdes intensos y de cabello largo color negro hasta los hombros. La verdad la chica era atractiva y se veía que podría ser buen partido pero su presencia no tenía tan encantada a Sapphire

"Mi preciosa" se acercó y la abrazó por la cintura planteándole un beso en la mejilla "no sabes cuánto te he extrañado" Esmeralda intentó darle un beso en los labios pero rápido Sapphire se movió y su besó cayó de nuevo en su mejilla

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Al fin preguntó Sapphire

"¿No puedo visitar a mi novia?" Dijo mientras la abrazaba más de cerca

"¿Y desde cuando somos novias?" Dijo Sapphire desconcertada

"Desde que te vi supe que tenías que ser mía" Esmeralda bromeó pero Sapphire sólo se liberó de sus brazos y fue a dejar sus cosas a la orilla de la cama "No, ya en serio... por lo menos me debiste de avisar"

"¿Porque? ¿Acaso me estás engañando con alguien más?"

"Tú y yo no somos nada aún, así que podría salir con quien yo quiera" comentó Sapphire aun con una ligera sonrisa

"¿Como una tal Ruby?" rio Esmeralda.

Sapphire se le detuvo el corazón pero aún con firmeza le pregunto "¿Qué?"

"Una tal Ruby no ha dejado de mandarte mensajes en los últimos minutos..." le contestó. Sapphire trató de no entrar en pánico y fue directo a su celular que había olvidado en la mañana, tenía un mensaje de Perla diciéndole que Esmeralda estaba aquí y como 6 mensajes de Ruby pero antes de que los abriera para leer, Esmeralda se acercó a ella "¿acaso tengo competencia?" Preguntó volviendo a abrazar a Sapphire.

"Tú y yo no somos nada y dudo que lo seamos" dijo Sapphire directamente

"Oh, vamos Sapph. Aún me amas" bromeó "No te puedes resistir a mi"

"Esmeralda... tuviste tu oportunidad, te espere por un tiempo pero no hiciste nada." Sapphire confesó "Ahora no podrás cambiar nada..."

Esmeralda se había quedado por un momento callada pero sólo asintió con la cabeza, parecía que esas palabras si la habían herido directamente "bueno... estaré unos días por aquí de todos modos... te llamaré" ahora se acercó y tomó el rostro de Sapphire para ahora si darle un beso en los labios aunque Sapphire tuviera la boca cerrada sin aceptar el beso.

"Nos vemos, preciosa" le sonrió y salió del cuarto sin llevarse sus regalos. Sapphire miró los regalos y miró su celular por un momento como si tuviera que tomar una decisión pero por desgracia no lo hizo.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

El fin del día había llegado y todas las clases habían terminado, todos se iban a descansar o pasar el rato con amigos para luego regresar a sus habitaciones a descansar. Perla saliendo de su clase fue directamente a su habitación porque apenas era jueves lo que significaba que tendría que descansar para mañana, también porque quería saber que había sucedido con Sapphire y Esmeralda, tal vez ayudaría para que su amiga se olvidará un poco de Ruby. Cuando apenas abrió la puerta vio a Sapphire sentada arriba de la cama abrazando sus rodillas mientras miraba su laptop, en la mesita que estaba junto a su cama se encontraba su celular con una luz parpadeando y en el escritorio se encontraba las flores junto con los chocolates.

"Sapphire... así no es como se guardan las flores" Perla dejó sus cosas donde les corresponde y fue al escritorio para ver si podía hacer algo por ellas, se dio cuenta que no hubo respuesta de Sapphire y fue ahí cuando volteó a verla "¿Sapph?" Preguntó acercándose lentamente pero Sapphire sólo se encogió de hombros. Perla se sentó en la orilla de la cama y miró de frente a su amiga "¿Que sucede? ¿Qué pasó con Esmeralda?"

"Nada... como siempre" Sapphire soltó un bufido.

"Oww... supongo que las cosas no van bien" comentó Perla. "¿Quieres hablar al respecto? Tienes mi permiso de explotar"

Sapphire sólo se incorporó y suspiró para voltear a ver a su amiga, sintiendo como poco a poco iba a comenzar a explotar o a quejarse de todo lo que le pasaba en la vida "Yo... no quiero seguir con Esmeralda..." susurró.

"Aquí vamos" Perla apenas logró decirlo cuando su amiga finalmente explotó.

"¡Es que es una idiota! No puede venir sin siquiera avisarme y ya le había comentado que no tiene que traerme sus odiosas flores ¡Y todavía me trae chocolates!" Sapphire comenzaba a alzar un poco la voz y a hablar más rápido de lo normal "Algunos se quejan de que no tengo cuerpo anoréxico de bailarina pero no me gusta tener ese cuerpo. ¿¡No parezco bailarina porque no soy plana!? No puedo hacer algunas cosas porque se me quedan viendo los pechos e hice la audición para la reina cisne, apuesto que todos estarán más centrados en mi cuerpo que en el propio baile ¡Y eso no me gusta! Pero no es mi culpa teneruncuerpishajsagskska…" ya comenzó a hablar tan rápido que ahora ni una sola palabra se le entendía, tal vez porque esto en realidad si la tenía estresada.

"¿¡Adicionaste para el papel de la Reina Cisne!?" Perla preguntó pero ni siquiera Sapphire le hizo caso porque se empezó a quejar de otras cosas y hablar demasiado rápido que ni Perla la entendía.

"... sería como una indirecta a que estoy gorda ¡pero no lo soy! Así me gustó y parece que así le gustó a Esmeralda, porque sólo se fija en mi cuerpo. Bueno, no. Ella es buen partido y la quiero pero últimamente la he sentido tan distante. Y cuando al fin me puedo liberar de ella, llega con estas cosas y cuando pensé que lucharía por mí... ¡SE VA DE NUEVO! Ahora estará unos días aquí pero no la veré ya que tendré mi cita con Ruby..."

"¿¡Tienes una cita con Ruby!?" Perla gritó y Sapphire se dio cuenta de nuevo de su metida de pata. "¿Qué?" Dijo Sapphire más tranquila.

"Ahora entiendo todo... Te gusta Ruby..." dijo Perla

"Nunca dije eso" el rubor comenzó a salir de sus mejillas

"¿Entonces porque tendrás una cita con ella?" Le preguntó. "P-porque... Ahhgg, déjame en paz" Sapphire con timidez ocultó su rostro en sus manos y juntó más sus rodillas contra el pecho.

"Sapphire..." escuchó la voz de Perla.

"Sabes que" Sapphire alzó su rostro cuando el rubor había desaparecido "eso ya no importa, porque ya decidí. No me quedaré con ninguna" cruzó los brazos

"¿Vas a batear a las dos?" Perla preguntó confundida

"Exacto... Así no tendré que escoger a ninguna de las dos" sonrió

"No podrás hacer eso" le comentó su amiga "te conozco demasiado bien para ver que te mueres por Ruby y aceptaste esa cita porque en realidad quieres que pase algo..." pero Sapphire no contestó mientras miraba el celular con la luz parpadeante "Si vas a tener una cita con Ruby... te doy permiso"

"¿Ehh?" Volteó sorprendida

"Ya lo sé, yo nunca diría eso pero... Parece que Ruby puede ser buena persona, por lo menos te hace más feliz que Esmeralda. Así que mi veredicto es..." Perla tomó un gran suspiro "Deberías tener esa cita con Ruby..."

"¿Que?" Volvió a preguntar con una pizca de alegría. "Por dios, Sapphire. No me hagas repetirlo" le contestó Perla y Sapphire se empezó a reír. "No espera... ¿Porque? Tú odias a Ruby" dijo Sapphire

"Lo sé, pero sé que te hace feliz así que es como un sacrificio. Sólo ve a esa cita y si en realidad es buen partido..." A Perla le costaba decir lo último pero Sapphire lo entendió por lo menos "Ayy, Perla... justo cuando decido no salir con ninguna de las dos, me tienes que decir esto."

"Sólo dale una oportunidad a Ruby" comentó Perla "Después veremos todo lo demás" Sapphire soltó un pesado suspiro. "Y bien... ¿cuándo es su cita?" Preguntó Perla.

"Sábado..."

"Bueno..." Perla tomó el celular de Sapphire y se lo entregó "deberías conseguir más detalles para esa cita... y después contármelo todo a mi" Sapphire soltó una pequeña risa cuando tomó su celular y empezó a revisar los mensajes.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

" _¿Qué tal te sientes? ¿Ya estas lista para tu cita, casanova?"_

"Estaría más lista si no me hubieras llamado" Dijo Ruby al teléfono mientras que desesperadamente buscaba su famosa cinta roja para el cabello, por las prisas de meterse a bañar, ni sabe por dónde la arrojo.

" _Ayy… si quieres no te hubiera marcado. Solo quería quitarte los nervios"_ Era Amatista, tratando de ser buena amiga "si y lo aprecio, pero ¡Ahhgg! Si ustedes no me hubieran estado molestando, de seguro le ganaba a Lapis"

" _Jajaja, ¿cómo iba a saber que te dan cosquillas en las costillas?"_

"Eso sucede una vez en la vida, así que no me vuelvan a molestar" dijo Ruby un poco molesta por la jugada injusta de la otra vez, ella pudo haber ganado pero empezaron a molestar a Ruby mientras tocaba, al final perdió y lo tuvo que confesar todo. Claro, no puso detalles, solo fue un breve resumen. Ahora sabían que le gustaba Sapphire y que ahora tendría una cita con ella, así que su celular se llenó de mensajes de parte de todos y Amatista hasta decidió llamarla.

" _¿Cuáles serán tus planes?"_ preguntó Amatista desde el otro lado del teléfono _"¿iras a recogerla?"_

"Claro, todo ya está listo. Pero no encuentro mi cinta" dijo Ruby _"Claro… no eres Ruby si no tienes esa cinta"_ contestó Amatista

"¿Se me está haciendo tarde verdad?" dijo Ruby nerviosa _"Hey, no… Prohibido los nervios, estas a tiempo"_

Ruby casi volteó su cuarto de cabeza para darse cuenta de que algo rojo colgaba de su lámpara y cuando se acercó casi tiraba la lámpara al suelo _"¿Y qué paso con el sótano?"_ preguntó Amatista "Ya me lo dieron y la única condición fue que con mi propio dinero y mis propias manos lo tendría que arreglar. Así que aceptaría cualquier tipo de ayuda de parte de ustedes"

" _Claro… solo si nos dejas practicar en vez en cuando ahí"_ dijo Amatista

"claro, a mis padres les gusta cuando ensayamos aquí" confesó Ruby mientas se ataba su cinta en la frente y acomodaba sus chinos para que se viera bien. _"Bueno, ahora si te está haciendo tarde"_ rio Amatista

"¿¡Que!?" gritó mientras miraba el reloj.

" _Lo siento amiga, pero ya ve corriendo por tu damisela, suerte"_ **–clic- *tuuuuuuu***

Ruby arrojo de nuevo el teléfono de la cama para luego tomar su chaqueta y salir del cuarto, ahora ni siquiera sus padres se encontraban así que no se podía despedir de nadie. Fue a la cochera y tomo sus llaves para luego montarse en su moto Harley Davidson, hacerla rugir como un tigre y arrancar hacia la escuela de la bailarina.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"¿Qué tal me veo?" preguntó Sapphire a su compañera de cuarto que se encontraba leyendo un libro con una taza de té "Pfff… ¿Por qué te pregunto eso?"

"¡Oye!" fue todo lo que le contestó "Parece que alguien está muy emocionada"

"No lo estoy. Esto no significa nada, al contrario. Después de esto dudo que salga de nuevo con Ruby"

"¿Oh, en serio?" Perla cerró su libro y se dirigió a Sapphire "No te creo tan cruel como para hacerte eso" rio.

"Ja… solo mírame" dijo Sapphire tomando sus llaves lista para salir pero no antes de acomodarse la falda azul marino y su flequillo, tenía una blusa blanca junto con una pequeña sudadera a juego "Muy bien…" Sapphire suspiró "Ya me voy"

"¿Ya está aquí?" preguntó Perla

"Si, me acaba de mandar mensaje" Sapphire abrió la puerta y sintió como Perla fue atrás suyo "te acompaño" comentó.

"No es necesario" dijo Sapphire "Lo sé, pero quiero ver cómo viene Ruby" rio Perla.

Bajaron por las escaleras y cruzaron parte de la escuela para llegar a la puerta principal, afuera de la escuela había un pequeño estacionamiento para las personas que irían de visita, sólo había unos cuantos autos y ambas miraron a los lados hasta que al fin Perla mencionó que ya la había visto. A unos cuantos metros se encontraba, incorporándose de nuevo con una mano en la espalda, estaba recargada en la moto color negro y plateado para luego caminar lentamente hacia Sapphire con su sonrisa atractiva.

Sapphire bajo lento los escalones para estar de misma estatura dejando a Perla atrás. "Madame..." susurró mientras tomaba una de las manos de Sapphire y le dio un suave beso en los nudillos.

"Hola, Ruby" escucharon a Perla hablar atrás suyo y sólo se ganó una mirada de Sapphire diciéndole que había arruinado el momento.

"Hola, Perla." Saludó Ruby "prometo que la regresare, no hay nada de preocuparse" Ruby miró a Sapphire.

"Bien, sólo ten mucho cuidado con esa moto, cualquier rasguño a Sapphire y te culpare de todo" Perla gruñó pero cuando Sapphire le volvió a lanzar la mirada, Perla lentamente fue caminado hacia atrás "bien, creo que me iré. Diviértanse" y Perla volvió a entrar a la escuela.

Amabas se quedaron un momento calladas solo admirándose "¡Oh, cierto! Se me olvidaba" Ruby rompió el gran silencio "Sé que no te gustan las flores… así que te traje esto" Ruby movió su brazo izquierdo que se ocultaba en su espalda para revelar exactamente 5 dientes de león. "¿L-Las acabas de cortar?" preguntó Sapphire aun con un poco de felicidad en su voz "Si… pero lo bueno de esto, es que puedes deshacerte fácil de ellas" Tomó uno de ellos y sopló suavemente para que Sapphire pudiera admirar como los pequeños copos salían volando por el aire, flotando por la brisa que corría entre ellas para luego alejarse. "Y de paso ¿Por qué no pides un deseo?" sonrió Ruby. Sapphire se quedó por un momento callada, meditando muy bien lo que pediría y después de que lo había decidido, sopló rápido y fuerte hacia los dientes de león que quedaban para que salieran disparados hacia Ruby.

Ruby dio un paso hacia atrás y ambas comenzaron a reír para que después Sapphire se acercara a ella y empezó a quitar los copos que se habían quedado en su cabello "Déjalos, al rato se irán" le sonrió y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sonrisa que hacia su corazón detenerse y sus mejillas tornarse de un color rosa que con cada segundo se hacía más oscuro pero rápido se separó de ella pero no pudo evitar pasar sus dedos por la barbilla de Ruby para sentir su suave piel.

Ambas caminaron a la moto Harley que cuando Sapphire la miró sintió que la había visto en otra parte "Ya había visto esa moto…" comentó Sapphire mientras la admiraba

"Mmm… tal vez cuando fuiste a la casa de Greg. Ahí la había llevado" Ruby le contestó.

Con razón Ruby había tomado el carro de Greg para regresarla a la escuela pero ¿Por qué antes no le había comentado sobre ella? "Aquí tienes" Ruby interrumpió los pensamientos de Sapphire y le entregó un casco de motociclista negro pero no del todo cerrado. "¿Y el tuyo?" preguntó Sapphire

"Amm, a mí me gusta sentir el viento en mi cara" rio. Sapphire vio el casco para luego voltear a verla "El casco no te entra ¿Verdad?" dijo aguantándose la risa pero sin éxito "No" le comentó apenada y Sapphire comenzó a reírse un poco "¡Oye! No te rías" Ruby comenzó a sonrojarse pero también se rio un poco "Estos risos son un gran problema"

Sapphire puso una mano en su hombro para que después tomara un poco de los rizos alborotados que caían por su cuello "jaja, bueno. A mí me gustan" rio "¿Pero no te dicen nada por no llevar casco?"

"No, mi papá es policía y pues… el me ayuda" Ruby se encogió de hombros "¿Lista?" Ruby se subió a su moto encendiéndola y haciéndola gruñir de nuevo, Sapphire se puso el casco con cuidado y se trepo a la moto pasando sus brazos por la cintura de Ruby "Sujétate bien" escuchó a Ruby y ella comenzó a apretar el agarre sintiendo su estómago fuerte ocasionando que se sonrojara de nuevo. Empezó a sentir como la moto comenzó a moverse lento y cuando salieron de la escuela, la moto agarro velocidad y empezaron a rondar por el camino, sintiendo como el viendo corría por su cuerpo, como pasaba por sus piernas y alzaba un poco su falda, esa sensación de libertad o como si pudiera volar. Miró hacia atrás para ver como los muros de la escuela que la mantenían atrapada se alejaban a cada segundo y al fin pudo respirar tranquila para disfrutar cada segundo de este pequeño viaje.

Después de un rato de andar en la moto llegaron a su destino, nada de lujo y también nada casual, un lugar sencillo que Sapphire pudo habérselo imaginado pero ahora tenía varias cosas en la cabeza que no pensó que su cita sería en una playa tranquila, ni tan tranquila, había unas cuantas personas caminando por la orilla, un lugar llamado La Gran Dona, otro que vendía pizzas y varios locales para los turistas. Ruby bajó de su moto y le puso el seguro para evitar robos, Sapphire se volvió a quitar el casco para entregárselo a Ruby y guardarlo en la cajuela abajo del asiento, se acomodó el cabello para luego hacer lo mismo con su falda y de nuevo estaba lista.

"¿Qué quieres hacer primero?" Le preguntó Ruby "Podemos ir ahí donde hay muchos juegos... al parque de atracciones... o ¿Quieres una dona? ... ¿Pizza?" Reía.

"Jajaja no sé. No creo que tengamos mucho tiempo"

"Bueno... entonces para comenzar... te invito un helado" Ruby rápido tomó su mano y la llevó a una heladería, pidió para ambas el famoso helado de 'Algodón de azúcar' y comenzaron a caminar para decidir qué hacer, como siempre, Ruby le preguntó cómo le había ido en la escuela está semana y Sapphire le contó que todo estuvo bien hasta que su compañera Cinthia se lesionó, así que tuvo que adicionar para el papel de la Reina Cisne. Pero no le contó nada sobre Esmeralda.

"Woow... ¿Y te dieron el papel?" Preguntó Ruby mientras comía su helado. "Aún no lo sé... y eso me pone nerviosa" confesó Sapphire.

"Nunca te he visto bailar, pero apuesto que te lo darán" dijo "te queda perfecto"

"¿Porque?" Preguntó.

"Porque en realidad luces como de la realeza" Sapphire empujó un poco a Ruby y puso su mano en la boca para esconder su risa. "Te ríes bonito" admiró Ruby.

"Por favor, Ruby. Deja de ser tan linda conmigo"

"¿Porque? Es mi trabajo, en serio quisiera que salieras más veces conmigo." Confesó Ruby muy segura de sí misma pero Sapphire lo dejó pasar y siguieron con su camino.

Decidieron ir a las maquinitas y juegos por el estilo donde se notaba que Ruby se dejaba perder o en los juegos donde se trataba de fuerza o de puntería, Ruby era la primera en ofrecerse para ganar un premio para Sapphire. Le consiguió un peluche grande de una Rana, otro peluche rojo y un oso no tan grande. Sapphire pensó si así tendrían que ser las citas entonces no dudaría de aceptar otra, nunca se había divertido tanto.

Cuando salieron del establecimiento Sapphire notó que el sol se comenzaba a ocultar entre las olas del mar y mientras caminaban ella veía el atardecer

"¿Quieres pasar el rato en la playa?" Preguntó Ruby al ver como Sapphire tenía su atención a la playa. Ella tímidamente asintió con la cabeza y Ruby tomó de la mano para dirigirse a la orilla de la playa. "Permíteme" dijo Ruby tomando los peluches y los puso a un lado en la arena. "¿Qué haces?" Le preguntó

"He querido hacer esto desde que te vi" Ruby se puso enfrente de ella pasando un brazo por la cadera de Sapphire mientras que con la otra tomó la propia mano de Sapphire acercándose más "R-Ruby" Sapphire tartamudeó al notar la cercanía y mientras se balanceaban de un lado a otro "cierto, esto no queda..." Ruby soltó su mano y la puso en las caderas de Sapphire para que así las manos de la chica rubia se pasarán a los hombros de Ruby. "Aún es extraño porque no hay música" Sapphire río.

"Bueno... déjame pensar..." Ruby se acercó al oído de Sapphire y empezó a tararear una canción mientras se movían lentamente. El corazón de Sapphire comenzó a latir rápido e inconscientemente se recargó sobre Ruby como si fuera un salvavidas hasta que comenzó a cantar una canción, bueno no a cantar, a susurrarle al oído lo que era una canción pero aun así parecía que le cantaba muy bajo al _oído "Tonight... I wanna give it all to you... in the darkaness..."_

"Pfff jaja, ¡Ruby!" Sapphire río.

"Shhhh, no arruines el momento" aún Ruby lo dijo con humor pero aun así siguió cantando _"There's so much i wanna do. And tonight, i wanna lay it at your feet... Cause girl, i was made for you... And girl, you were made for me"_ Ruby le dio una vuelta rápida para seguir su baile por otro camino y Sapphire la escuchaba con tanta atención que si fuera por ella, se quedaría recargada sobre Ruby toda su vida _"I was made for lovin' you baby, You were made for lovin' me... And i can't get enough of you baby, can you get enough of me..."_

"Jeje... ¿Porque me cantas esa canción?" Susurró Sapphire mientras los movimientos lentos y el canto la arrullaban.

"Porque fue la primera canción que apareció en mi cabeza cuando te vi por primera vez..."

Sapphire se enderezó y miró a Ruby de frente tratando de comprender sus palabras y preguntarse porque Ruby era tan amable y dulce con ella que a veces sentía que no la merecía

"Eres tan bonita... que me dan ganas de..." confesó Ruby

"Pensé que me robarías un beso" río Sapphire.

"Jajaja no... yo no robó besos. Yo 'doy' besos con su consentimiento porque esos son los mejores que hay" dijo con su voz suave haciéndose desear.

"¿Entonces le das besos a cualquiera?" Sapphire se burló pero aún tenía ese rubor en sus mejillas que irían creciendo si Ruby daba otro golpe con palabras. "Nop... yo no tomó los 'besos' como cualquier cosa. Los besos se hicieron para darse con todo el amor de la persona, nada de besos robados... esos son tonterías" río. "Yo te daría el mejor primer beso..."

"Eso quisiera verlo" Sapphire se burló y trató de evitar hacer contacto visual con Ruby, pero no funcionó... porque Ruby tomó suavemente la barbilla de Sapphire para alzarla unos cuantos milímetros. Sus labios ya estaban lo suficiente cerca, casi rosándose pero no pasaba nada, Ruby miró los labios de Sapphire para luego mirarla a los ojos y le susurró con la voz más suave que pudo "no lo veras... lo sentirás..."

Sapphire con las suaves palabras se dejó llevar y cerró los ojos cuando sintió como Ruby empezó con darle el beso más suave del mundo y con todo el cariño a su labio inferior para luego comenzar el verdadero beso entre sus labios. Un beso que desde los primeros segundos se sentía el cariño que era inmenso y que se tomaba el tiempo para disfrutar sus labios contra los suyos, cuando Sapphire sentía que Ruby se comenzaba separar, ella se inclinaba un poco hacia delante para no romper el beso más perfecto que hayan creado dos personas. Pero por desgracia lo hicieron. Sin aliento y aturdida, Sapphire apenas podía contenerse de pie, literal sintió que fue al cielo y que desgraciadamente se cayó al mundo real "Je... E-Ese... fue el primer beso" soltó un suspiro "más p-perfecto..."

"Ese fue el segundo... y este será el primero" Ruby la tomó del rostro con las dos manos y comenzó a besarla de nuevo apasionadamente, olvidándose del mundo como si ellas fueran las únicas en la tierra y que no existiera el tiempo al rededor. Sapphire se entregó de nuevo a esos labios sabor Algodón de azúcar y le regresaba cada beso con afecto como si nunca volviera a besar en su vida, quedándose así por un buen rato.


	5. La clase abierta

_**Nota:**_ **Lo siento mucho por no actualizar D: La escuela me presiona mucho. Pero no dejaré de escribir más capítulos tanto de esta historia como la otra historia de zombies (que también muy pronto actualizaré). Este es capitulo cortó pero aun asi espero que lo disfruten ;)**

* * *

Sapphire ya se había entregado a todo el beso, disfrutando cada segundo cuando sus labios se juntaban con los de Ruby en una danza lenta. Se habían acercado tanto a ella que sus manos tomaban las mejillas de Ruby acercándola más hasta que algo la interrumpió.

 ***Brrrr, Brrrr***

Sapphire se despegó de golpe cayendo al mundo real cuando sintió que algo vibró en su bolcillo. Cuando lo revisó se dio cuenta que el tiempo ya había pasado y lo que había sonado se trataba de un mensaje de texto de Perla.

 _P: -Espero no interrumpir nada, pero es un honor para mí avisarle que usted ha sido escogida para tomar el papel de la Reina cisne. Muchas felicidades. Te espero en la escuela para celebrar ;)'-_

Sapphire no sabía que reaccionar, todo se le revolvió en el estómago, entre la emoción y el nerviosismo combinado con los sentimientos que había encontrado hacia Ruby. Después vio la hora, sintió que ese beso había durado un minuto máximo, pero se dio cuenta que pudo haber durado 15 minutos.

"¿Pasó algo?" una dulce voz rompió el silencio. Sapphire alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos castaños que la miraban con confusión. "Amm…" Sapphire daba pasos hacia atrás "M-Me tengo que ir"

"Bien. Te llevo" contestó Ruby con toda caballerosidad.

"No, no. Yo me puedo ir sola" Sapphire estuvo a punto de irse pero rápido volteó y extendió su mano en frente de Ruby. Ella confundida miró por un momento su mano hasta que capto la idea e hizo lo mismo. "Fue… una linda cita. Gracias." Sapphire nerviosa estrechaba la mano que era más grande que la suya "Un gustó Ruby, e-eres muy… linda" antes de que Ruby contestara, Sapphire dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rápido, tomando sus cosas e irse.

Cuando llegó a la parada de autobuses, fue muy fuerte para no estrellarse su cabeza en el poste por la tontería que acaba de hacer ' _Estúpida, estúpida'_ repetía en su cabeza mientras caminaba de un lado a otro mientras esperaba. Miraba una y otra vez su celular cuestionándose si debía de mandar un mensaje pidiendo disculpas o tal vez… ¿una llamada? En eso, el autobús llegó y decidió tomar todo el camino de regreso a la escuela para pensarlo muy bien y cuando llegara ya haría algo al respecto.

Horas después de que había llegado a la escuela, recibía mensajes de Ruby pero no contestaba ninguno. No podía olvidar su dulce voz cantando en su oído o esos labios sabor a helado de algodón que ahora le era difícil concentrarse para lo que sea. Todos los detalles que le habían dicho sobre el baile del lago de los cisnes se lo perdió, pero por suerte tenia a Perla que no la iba a dejar sola y tomó nota sobre todo, seguramente ella iba a estar encima de Sapphire para que no faltara a ningún ensayo y hacer que todo este perfecto para ella.

"Por cierto…" comentó Perla mientras iban de regreso a su habitación "¿Qué tal con tu cita? Pensé que ibas a tardar más" Sapphire en respuesta solo se encogió de hombros. "¿No te gustó?" volvió a preguntar.

Sapphire soltó un suspiro pesado y sonrió un poco "Te digo la verdad… fue la mejor cita que he tenido"

"¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema?" dijo Perla mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto y dejó pasar primero a Sapphire.

"Pues… no sé." La sonrisa de Sapphire se borró y se sentó en la orilla de su cama "Estoy un poco confundida"

"¿Por Esmeralda? Pensé que la mandarías a volar" rio Perla. "Ya no quiero sus cartas en mi cama, gracias" después de varias horas Sapphire volvió a reír "Esta bien, conseguiré un cajón donde guardarlas" comentó.

"Sabes… mereces a alguien mucho mejor que Esmeralda. Tampoco te digo que te quedes con una rockera, tampoco veo mucho futuro en eso pero por lo menos eres feliz con ella" Perla dijo con sinceridad "Lo sé, Perla…" Sapphire contestó "Lo pensare, pero lo más probable es que solo seamos amigas"

Perla se quedó pensando porque sabía que en realidad Sapphire no quería eso. Pero hasta ella sabía el título que tenía Sapphire en la escuela y la chica más difícil de conquistar debe conservar su lugar. "Já… yo sé que tarde o temprano vas a caer" Perla caminó hasta la puerta de su habitación para salir "Ruby debe de besar muy bien como para tenerte así…" abrió la puerta pero se esperó con una sonrisa maliciosa por la respuesta de su amiga que se puso tan roja como cereza y nerviosa "¡E-Eso no tiene nada que v-ver!" Perla empezó a reíste demasiado "Espera…" Sapphire al fin reaccionó "¿Cómo es que sabes lo del beso?"

Perla se incorporó y tomó aire "Jeh… me lo acabas de decir" le guiñó un ojo "fue una trampa" salió.

Sapphire negó con la cabella sintiendo como se sonrojaba más. Se quedó pensando por un momento y sacó su celular lleno de mensajes de la chica de cabello rizado, todos los mensajes preguntando por ella. Así que suspiró mientras desbloqueaba su celular y murmuró para sí misma "demonios, ¿porque eres tan linda?"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Ya se iba a cumplir una semana desde que tuvieron esa cita y Sapphire ya podía concentrarse más en sus clases que de esa sexy voz y dulces besos, pues Perla se encargaba de tenerla en el mundo real y no en sus fantasías de enamorada, aunque ella diga que no. Pero nunca pensó que este día arruinaría todo eso.

"Muchas gracias por dejarnos entrar, señora Rainbow" Greg se comportaba como niño bueno ya que Rainbow sabía que salía con su hija. "Si, no te preocupes. Solo con la condición de no distraer mucho a mi hija y tal vez tengas más mi aprobación." Le contestó. "Ahora estamos en una temporada pesada, así que creo que Rose se merece un descanso de todo esto."

"Ves…" Greg le dio un codazo a Ruby que lo acompañaba para después volverse con la directora de la escuela "Y… ¿cree que Sapphire también pueda?"

"Sapphire…" Rainbow pensó "Pues ella más que nada debería alejarse por un momento de este medio" río y Greg volteo a ver a su amiga solo para mover sus cejas haciendo que Ruby se sonrojara un poco.

Rainbow los llevó a un pequeño auditorio donde estarían ensayando lo principal, dijo que solo ocupaban ese auditorio para las clases abiertas, así que ellos podían entrar sin que se dieran cuenta. El lugar era grande si contaban los asientos en fila delante de ellos y arriba en el escenario tenían espejos gigantes movibles que podían mover de un lado a otro alrededor de ellos al igual que unas barras donde se sostenían, con cuidado Greg y Ruby se escabulleron por los asientos para sentarse hasta atrás. Rainbow no los acompañó, fue con el maestro para decirle sobre los amigos de su hija que tenían permitido estar ahí.

"¿Y qué tal van las cosas con Sapphire?" le preguntó su amigo de larga cabellera mientras se sentaban en los lugares que consideraron perfectos para ver la clase.

"Pues… hace tiempo que no la veo" contestó Ruby "Ya ni siquiera hablamos mucho como antes…"

"¿Crees las cosas hayan cambiado después de esa cita?"

Ruby miró a Greg con preocupación, realmente no había pensado en eso pero antes de que contestara algo Greg se levantó rápido de su asiento "¡Eh! Mira, ahí está Rose" La chica alta de cabello rosado parecía que estaba saliendo de los vestidores con otras chicas e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la presencia de su madre que cuando se acercó a ella e intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con ella volteó a ver a los asientos para mirar a sus amigos, rápido saludo con la mano y bajo del escenario para acercarse a ellos. Greg se adelantó un poco para saludar bien a su novia de beso para luego ir con Ruby que seguía sentada en su lugar "Hola, Rose" saludó amablemente

"Hola, Ruby" Rose contestó con un tono sospechoso, tal vez Perla fue con el chisme sobre su cita con Sapphire. "¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Vienes a ver el ensayo de Sapphire?"

Ruby con rubor en las mejillas se sentó correctamente y negó con la cabeza "No exactamente"

"oh, que lastima" Rose se acercó tomando el lugar que era de Greg a lado de su amiga "Está a punto de presentarse ahora mismo" los tres pusieron atención a lo que pasaba en frente, nada era formal, era solamente un ensayo. Bailarines por todos lados tomando agua o calentando por si tenían que bailar, todos con leotardos ridículos y el maestro gritando a cada alumno que no se paraba correctamente. En un momento todos se pusieron serios y pidió que pusieran la pista correcta en la grabadora "Todos a su lugar" se escuchó la voz del profesor que te hacía pensar que probablemente era gay "Por favor… Sapphire" y entre una bola de chicas salió Sapphire riéndose de un chiste que sus amigas le habían contado, mientras iba a su lugar volvía a ponerse completamente seria. Ruby en cuanto la vio se le fue el aliento, verla con esas mallas pegadas a sus piernas y calentadores azules, el leotardo igual de pegado remarcando sus pechos tan redondos que sintió un poco de pena al verlos fijamente junto con su trasero que también se podía ver, a diferencia de todos los alumnos del salón, Sapphire llevaba su rubio cabello suelto.

La música había comenzado y las bailarinas iban de un lado a otro dando lindos saltos y algunas moviendo los brazos asemejando alas emplumadas, en esta ocasión Sapphire iba al centro haciendo movimientos suaves y lentos al ritmo del violín melancólico, de repente un chico alto y guapo con brazos bien formados salió a escena, desde su distancia admiraba a Sapphire bailando sola y poco a poco se iba acercando a ella "¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?" preguntó Ruby mientras observaba "es la escena donde el cazador encuentra a la chica convertida en cisne. En este caso Sapphire"

"Baila bien…" Ruby murmuró

"¿Verdad?" Rose contestó contenta "solo mírala… la manera en que hace cada paso, hacer eso es tan difícil pero Sapphire lo hace tan natural" suspiró "Tan delicado que no se ve falso. Tiene pasión" con esas últimas palabras Ruby soltó un largo suspiro soñador mientras veía a la joven bailarina dar vuelta suaves por el escenario presumiendo su dorado cabello volando y cayendo por su cuello cuando paraba aunque esta vez no contó bien las vueltas que tenía que dar que casi choca con su compañero, el chico igual de rubio que ella la abrazo para evitar que se cayera y ambos comenzaron a reír, esto hizo sentir a Ruby un poco incomoda. Sapphire entre risas comenzó a disculparse con el maestro por la distracción.

La clase volvió a recrear la escena, esta vez un poco más serio y sin ninguna equivocación. Cuando la grabación del violín estaba por terminar todos se quedaron quietos hasta que el maestro dio el permiso para descansar. Algunos aplaudieron y Sapphire soltó aire de cansancio mientras iba con sus compañeras que las recibían con aplausos y elogios.

"Terminamos antes" habló el maestro "pueden irse. Nos veremos mañana" todos comenzaban a tomar sus cosas e irse a los vestidores.

"Tengo que irme a cambiar" comentó Rose mientas se levantaba de su asiento "¿Quieres que te acompañe?" Preguntó Greg con picardía en sus ojos "No, gracias" le contestó su chica mientras se reía y comenzó a bajar las escaleras que se encontraban a lado de los asientos. Greg soltó un bufido cuando capto el mensaje, tal vez iba un poco rápido en esta relación. "Diablos, se me olvidó comentarle sobre la reunión" Rápido se levantó y fue tras Rose antes de que se metiera a los vestidores dejando a su amiga sola.

Ruby se puso tímida cuando se dio cuenta que estaba sola pero miró a Sapphire que seguía en el escenario con sus amigas mientras tomaba agua, así que tomó valor para bajar las escaleras y acercarse a la bailarina.

"Ustedes ya hicieron la tarea de la profesora Opalo?" una de las chicas preguntaba.

"No… ahora no tengo tiempo ni para mi vida social" Sapphire comentó mientras cerraba su botella de agua "Pero si tenemos suerte, Opalo lo olvidara"

"Ay ojala, ni siquiera tengo el apunte, ¿alguien me lo puede pasar?" Una de las bailarinas notó a una chica completamente ajena a la escuela, nadie vestiría de pantalones rotos y una blusa negra, así que supo inmediatamente quien era por la forma en que veía a Sapphire. "Ejem…" se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió a Sapphire "Parece que tienes una admiradora" dijo con voz burlona.

Sapphire confundida volteó y de repente sintió un golpe en el estómago al notar que Ruby estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella, recargada en unos de los primeros asientos de adelante con los brazos cruzados y sonriéndole suavemente. "¿Quién es ella?" una de sus amigas preguntó "Es… atractiva" todas voltearon a verla "¿Qué?... si lo es"

Sapphire giró los ojos "Es solo una amiga…" contestó, soltó un suspiro y se acomodó bien su flequillo para después ir caminando hacia ella. Podría jurar que sus amigas estarían murmurando cosas sobre ella a sus espaldas, pero eso no la tenía tan preocupada ya que toda su atención se la robó la chica a pocos pasos de ella. Ambas sonrieron nerviosamente y Ruby se incorporó bien como una persona normal para decir un tímido "Hola" Sapphire rio un poco y acomodó su cabello atrás de la oreja mientras le devolvía el saludo. "Creo que no tengo que decirte que bailas muy bien" Ruby comenzó para romper el silencio "Tú ya lo debes de saber"

La bailarina sentía como el rubor en sus mejillas comenzaba a salir "Jeh… ¿Tú crees?" preguntó tímida. Ruby soltó una pequeña risita "no lo creo… LO SÉ"

Sapphire se sorprendió de su sinceridad que comenzó a creer que era cierto, por supuesto que ella sabía que no bailaba nada mal, incluso sus compañeros se lo habían comentado, pero ningún comentario fue tan sincero como el de Ruby. Ambas se quedaron en silencio por un momento perdidas en la sonrisa de la otra hasta que Sapphire reaccionó "Ejem… y ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Cierto, cierto" Ruby al fin despertó "Bueno… ya es tradición hacer como una pequeña reunión para festejar el aniversario del grupo y Greg junto con las demás acordamos que sería genial que ustedes nos acompañen... ya que también son amigos nuestros" Sapphire se quedó pensando en esas últimas palabras _'Amigos'_

"No será una gran reunión, solo nosotros." Sonrió "Peridot tiene una casa en el campo no muy lejos de aquí, siempre jugamos Béisbol" Ruby interrumpió sus pensamientos y cuando estuvo a punto de decir otra cosa para convencer a la bailarina Sapphire alzó las manos como seña de rendición "Esta bien, está bien. Me convenciste" río. "Suena divertido"

Ruby se mordió el labio evitando soltar un grito de victoria "¡Oh! Genial" dijo solamente

"¿Exactamente quienes irán?" preguntó Sapphire

"Todos los del grupo, Peridot, Amatista. También Lapis y puedes invitar a Perla si quieres"

"De seguro le encanta eso" contestó Sapphire "Más si va Rose" Ruby se empezó a reír por el comentario "Si, de seguro"

Sapphire evitó la mirada y miró hacia sus amigas que seguían viéndola y hablando entre ellas "Tus amigas…" escuchó a Ruby "parece que me conocen" bromeó.

"Já… es que les pareces atractiva" le siguió el juego. "Puedo presentarte a ellas"

"¿Yo? Pensé que las bailarinas eran muy…" hizo una pequeña pausa. "Femeninas…"

Sapphire volvió a mirarla con una sonrisa coqueta "Oh, tú crees que soy _'Femenina'_ , ¿eh?" Ruby sintió un pequeño calor en sus mejillas "B-Bueno, un poco" Se puso nerviosa "Bueno, es que…" Empezó a balbucear muy rápido que ni Sapphire podía entenderla. "El punto es… que aunque me las presentaras, no estoy interesada"

"¿No?" preguntó Sapphire

"Nop… solo me interesa una" dijo más tranquila.

"¿Y quién es?"

"Bueno…" Ruby pensó un poco y sonrió "Es fácil encontrarla" se acercó a Sapphire pasando su brazo por los hombros de la bailarina "Está muy cerca de nosotras" Volteó disimuladamente a un lado de ellas, Sapphire intentó hacer lo mismo pero la mano de Ruby detuvo su acción "No… se dará cuenta"

"Demonios Ruby" Sapphire sintió un poco de celos al saber que le interesaba otra chica en ese salón, aun después de todo lo que habían pasado. "Está bien, tú ganas" Ruby se volvió a incorporar "Ahí está" Señalo a un lado de ellas sin ser discreta y cuando Sapphire volteó se dio cuenta que Ruby no señalaba a ninguna otra chica, sino a un espejo enfrente de ellas. Al principio Sapphire se quedó confundida pero cuando vio el reflejo de Ruby mirándola a ella el rostro de Sapphire comenzó a sonrojarse demasiado que se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos sin decir nada. Escuchó como Ruby se reía sin parar a un lado de ella hasta que sintió sus manos en sus hombros "Oh, vamos. Lo siento, no pude evitarlo" Sapphire al sentir sus manos comenzó a alzar la mirada a la otra chica "Woow… no sabía que podías alcanzar ese tono de rojo"

Sapphire empujó un poco a Ruby en modo de juego y ambas intercambiaron risas "Jajaja ¿¡Porque eres así!?" le gritó, Ruby arqueó la ceja "¿Así como?"

Cuando Sapphire recupero el aliento y se bajó el color de sus mejillas soltó un suspiro "Así de linda conmigo…"

"Porque me gustas" contestó.

Y ahí va de nuevo

"Ruby… ¿Por qué… no te buscas otra chica?" sus propias palabras la lastimaron "En esa fiesta… habiendo tantas chicas alrededor tuyo… ¿Por qué a mí?"

Ruby se quedó callada un par de segundos "Si había muchas chicas en ese lugar… demasiados ojos mirándome…" le lanzó una mirada suave a la bailarina "Pero los únicos que brillaban eran los tuyos"

Sapphire estuvo a punto de contestar a su coqueteo como aceptación hasta que alguien llegó de repente a interrumpir "¡Hola!" dijo entusiasmado. Era Greg. "Ya te dijo Ruby sobre nuestra reunión ¿Verdad?"

Sapphire se tardó un poco en reaccionar "Oh, sí, cuenten conmigo"

"Eso es genial. Te hace falta un descanso" Rose igual comentó entusiasmada.

Tanto Greg como Rose seguían hablando sobre la reunión y otras cosas, pero sus voces no se escuchaban entre Ruby y Sapphire, se quedaron mirando un gran rato mientras el mundo aun giraba a su alrededor.

"Ruby"

"¡Ruby!" Greg gritó.

Ruby sacudió la cabeza para desconectarse de la mirada de Sapphire y volvió al mundo real "¿Qué?"

"Ya tenemos que irnos"

"Creo que sería buena idea" comentó Rose. "Sapphire y yo tenemos clase ahora mismo"

"Oh, cierto. Tengo que cambiarme" dijo Sapphire

"Bien, hasta luego Sapphire" Greg se despidió agitándole la mano. Sapphire lo aceptó y volteó para despedirse de la otra chica rebelde. "Amm, hasta luego, Ruby"

"¿Nos veremos en la fiesta?" preguntó Ruby

Sapphire sonrió mientras se alejaba lentamente sin quitar los ojos de Ruby. "Nos vemos en la fiesta"


	6. El gran paso

La van de Greg se estaciona justo al frente del granero de la familia de Peridot; soltando un grito para que sus amigas lo escucharan "¡Ya he vuelto por lo que falta!" baja con un par de bolsas en las manos. En el otro asiento baja Ruby, estirándose de la espalda y soltando un suspiro; dirigiéndose a la parte de atrás para bajar las otras bolsas.

"Ya era hora" dice Amatista "Tenemos que meter las cervezas a tiempo en la nevera si es que las queremos frías"

En la parte de atrás del granero se encontraba Peridot luchando con el asador y discutiendo con Lapis sobre como prender el carbón. "Oh, mira" comenta Lapis al notar que Greg había regresado. "Regreso Greg, que él se encargue." Se acerca y le da la bolsa de carbón. Peridot suelta un pequeño gruñido mientras observa a Lapis alejándose. "¿Y a qué hora se suponía que llegaría Rose y sus amigas?" pregunta mientras le abre camino a Greg para que prenda el asador. "Ya no han de tardar" contesta Greg "su madre la va a traer y según ella, es muy puntual"

El granero estaba un poco alejado de la ciudad y el terreno era lo suficientemente grande, era el lugar favorito de Peridot.

Después de que Ruby bajara todas las compras, se sentó en el suave pasto con una bebida en la mano, no era cerveza (aún) pues no quería estar apestando a alcohol cuando Sapphire llegará. Sacó su celular mirando la hora, ya se habían tardado 15 minutos y aún no había ni una señal de ellas.

Pasaron otros 10 minutos y de la nada se escuchó el claxon de un auto al frente del granero. Al fin habían llegado.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Ruby se sentó en la mesa que había instalado Peridot y Lapis con todas las cosas que tenían planeado comer. Se puso un poco nerviosa al escuchar todas las voces de sus amigos intercambiando palabras con las demás y ella se quedó inmóvil.

"¿Que es este lugar?" pregunta Perla cuando entra al interior del granero. Peridot se quedó callada por un momento "Hmmm... Es... Mi bóveda donde puedo guardar..." dice mientras se rasca la parte de atrás de su nuca.

"Nuestros Morphs" interrumpió Lapis.

Hubo un silencio incomodo mientras Peridot se sonrojaba un poco "Ahem... Sí, eso son..." Peridot contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Es como Arte" dijo Rose con emoción.

"Si, pero eso me sonaba ridículo y lo llamamos Morphs" contestó. "Pero aún no los terminamos así que todo el mundo tiene prohibido tocar o ver algo."

"Fuera del granero" dijo Lapis.

Ruby al fin tuvo el valor de levantarse e ir a saludar pero la primera en salir del granero fue Sapphire, ella se encogió de hombros de golpe y se quedó ahí. Sapphire pegó un pequeño grito entre dientes e igual se quedó ahí. Mirándose fijamente.

"Ya hagan algo" Se cruzó Amatista para romper el hielo. "Lo siento, Sapph, me la robare por un momento" tomó a su amiga por los hombros y se la llevó a donde tenían las bebidas congelándose. "Así que... ¿Hoy darás el gran paso?" preguntó.

"¿Cual paso?" Ruby contestó con la misma curiosidad.

"Vamos... A las dos se le ve que se atraen" confesó "¿Te das cuenta de cómo se miran entre ustedes dos?" Amatista junta sus manos delicadamente y mira hacia el cielo muy risueña "se miran a los ojos perdidamente y tú sonríes como idiota mientras ella se sonroja cada vez que lo hacen" Ruby le tira un golpe al brazo mientras ríe con un poco de color en sus mejillas "Jaja, cálmate. Eso no es cierto"

Amatista toma unas cervezas "te lo juro" su amiga toma un gran respiro y le quita una de las cervezas a Amatista para darle un gran trago. "Hey, te quiero bien para el partido. Y para ella también" le guiña un ojo. Ruby mira atrás de su amiga y nota a una Sapphire sonriente conviviendo con sus amigos. Llevaba un vestido completo azul que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla con un cinturón en la cadera, tenis de deporte que combinaban y su cabello dorado caía por sus hombros.

"Mmm... El problema es que se hace la difícil" dice Ruby.

"Mira nada más, por primera vez alguien se le pone difícil a la gran Ruby" dice Amatista sorprendida "alguien al fin puede resistirse a tus encantos"

Ruby sonríe con nerviosismo "Ya no sé qué hacer… Pero en realidad me gusta. Y es un sentimiento muy distinto a las otras"

Amatista sorprendida por sus palabras tuvo compasión de ella, pues nunca la había visto tan enamorada de alguien y nunca pensó verlo algún día "ok, te daré un consejo"

"Uff... Un consejo de la gran Amatista domadora de mujeres" lo dice en tono burlón.

"No te burles" Amatista le da un empujón "Si quieres que Sapphire venga a ti deberías usar la vieja y confiable" toma a Ruby por los hombros mientras ella arquea una ceja "Dale un poco de celos"

"¿Celos? ¿Cómo podría hacer eso y con quien, con Perla?" Ruby se burla de nuevo.

"Jajaja uff, noo." Amatista mueve la cabeza de Ruby a una dirección para que vea a la persona indicada para este trabajo. Ruby frunce el ceño pero Amatista se ríe.

Se trataba de Lapis.

Ambas acordaron de acercarse a Lapis y contarle el plan para que no hubiera ningún problema; incluso si Peridot intentaba asesinar a Ruby. Claro que ahora Peridot y Lapis tenían problemas pero sabían que en algún futuro se iban a arreglar. Pero por lo mientras…

"Así que por favor, ¿podrías hacerle ese gran favor a Ruby?"

Lapis fija la mirada hacia Ruby y nota que está un poco nerviosa "Así que ahora te gustan las niñas buenas" pregunta. Ruby se sonroja y mira hacia otro lado. "Mmm, de haber sabido" dice Lapis entre dientes. Por suerte Amatista no llegó a escuchar, pero Ruby si, provocando que se ponga más roja de lo normal. "Está bien, te ayudare. Pero te advierto que es mala idea"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Sapphire se encontraba platicando con sus amigas cuando al fin notó algo extraño. No había una Ruby que le estuviera coqueteando; Miró hacia los lados y vio a Ruby sentada muy de cerca con Lapis. Sintió un tirón en el estómago y un ardor en el corazón. Y sin darse cuenta ya estaba apretando el puño. "Ejem…" interrumpe a sus amigas "¿Y qué paso con Peridot, no estaba saliendo con Lapis?" Sapphire ni se preocupó por el cambio de tema drástico. Solo quería respuestas

"Greg me contó que ahora están teniendo problemas" comentó Rose "Ojala se solucione pronto, hacen una bonita pareja"

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?" dice Perla con curiosidad. Sapphire suelta un suspiro pesado tratando de ocultar sus celos "Hmm. Nada más" Sapphire regresa la mirada a la nueva parejita y ve como Lapis se levanta para ir por unas cervezas, en eso Ruby siente la mirada asesina de Sapphire y ambas se miran, Ruby la saluda amablemente y Sapphire se resiste a no alzarle el dedo medio así que solo voltea hacia otro lado con indiferencia.

Hasta eso le dolió a Ruby.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Greg fue por una caja adentro del granero mientras los demás esperaban a que se les bajara la comida, la puso en frente de ellos, la abrió y saco una manopla de béisbol. "¿Quién está listo?" pregunta mientras golpea la manopla. Rose ahoga un grito de emoción "¡Ya era hora!"

"Rose, tú no sabes jugar béisbol" dice Perla.

"Eso que importa, cada deporte es hermoso y es una experiencia única" es la primera en levantarse y acercarse a la caja. "Además, nunca es tarde para aprender" Perla gira los ojos y esto llamó la atención de Amatista. "¿Que pasó Cascanueces? ¿Temes perder?" dice mientras le da un sorbo a la cerveza.

Perla pasa por alto la forma en que la llamo "¿Temer? No veo nada aquí que me cauce ese sentimiento" sonríe maliciosamente.

"¿Segura?" Amatista alza una ceja con picardía.

"Ya, ya, ya." interrumpe Peridot "en vez de hablar porque no nos ponemos a jugar" se levanta y va tras la caja, seguida por Perla.

Lapis se acerca a su amiga de pelo morado "¿Cascanueces?" pregunta. Amatista se ríe "si, tú sabes... Por eso del ballet, y... Porque me casca mis nueces" le da un último trago a su cerveza mientras que Lapis suelta una carcajada "Eres idiota" se levanta y pasa su mano sobre la de Ruby que se encontraba a un lado de ella "Vamos" dice muy coqueta.

"Tssss…" es lo único que dice Amatista mientras Ruby se levanta muy perezosa y voltea para mirar a Sapphire que no dejaba de lanzarle una mirada asesina

"Bueno, primero se hacen los equipos" Greg índica. "Yo seré capitán de uno ya que yo tuve la idea y el otro..." mira a sus amigas. "¡Ruby!"

Ruby se sorprende al escuchar su nombre "Espera, ¿porque yo?" se queja.

"Porque de aquí eres la mejor jugando béisbol" le pasa un bate. "Que te parece si mi equipo son Rose y sus amigas"

"Claro, para que sea el equipo de 'Las señoritas'" dice Amatista y todos comienzan a reír.

Los siguientes minutos Greg estuvo explicando a Rose y Sapphire como se jugaba mientras que los demás practicaban. Rose supo a la primera como tomar y golpear con el bate pero entonces llegaría el turno de Sapphire, cuando lo tomó no imaginó que pesara tanto, pero podía con él. Greg le explicó la forma para tomarlo y la postura que tenía que tomar, pero en ese preciso momento su atención se la robó una chica en especial; a lo lejos Ruby tomaba el bate como si nada y lo hacía girar en su mano antes de que Lapis le lanzara una bola, entonces Ruby se puso en posición rápidamente y golpeó con fuerza. Sapphire acepto que eso fue bastantes sexy, hasta que notó como le dio esa sonrisa tan adorable pero no hacia ella, sino para Lapis.

"¿Ya entendiste?" Greg interrumpió sus pensamientos y Sapphire asintió rápidamente aunque no fuera cierto.

"Oye…" se acerca Rose a su amiga "estas molesta"

Sapphire reacciona ante su amiga y trata de disimular "No, ¿Por qué?" Rose nota que no despega la mirada hacia la nueva parejita que se acaba de formar y en ese momento lo deduce todo. "Oh… ya veo…" Sonríe "Estas celosa"

En ese momento el rostro de Sapphire se torna más oscuro "¿Q-Que?"

"Uuyyy, ahora todo tiene sentido" comienza a reírse "Por favor, Ruby está loca por ti. No podría hacerte algo así. Y con Lapis"

"No entiendo… hasta me tarde mucho en arreglarme hoy y esto es lo que recibo. Casi ni me ha hablado" Sapphire alza un poco la voz.

"Jeh, entonces has que se arrepienta. Demuéstrale de lo que se está perdiendo" le da una nalgada en el trasero ocasionando un pequeño salto de Sapphire "creme que cualquier cosa que hagas y con ese cuerpo… Ruby caerá a tus pies"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

El equipo visitante tiene que atacar primero y en este caso era el equipo de Las Señoritas, Ruby se puso como el Cátcher, Amatista en primera base, Lapis en segunda y Peridot en tercera, además que Greg se dio la tarea de ser el Pitcher y cuando llegara su hora para batear, le cambiaba el lugar a alguien más y así sucesivamente.

La primera en batear fue Perla, dudando mucho que supiera jugar; cuando Greg lanzó la pelota Perla la golpeó con fuerza sin abaniquear, la pelota rebotó y Peridot fue tras ella dándole oportunidad a Perla de correr a primera base y ahí se quedó para no arriesgarse.

"No sabía que Perla sabia jugar" dijo Rose y Sapphire contestó un poco seria "A su padre le encanta los deportes, claro que sabe"

Después fue el turno de Rose, tomó el bate con nerviosismo pero Greg le hizo ojitos lo cual significaba que le iba a regalar la pelota y sonrió. Lanzó la pelota pero falló "Strike uno" gritó Ruby, de nuevo la lanzó con suavidad y Rose trató de golpearla con fuerza pero solo ocasionó que saliera a un costado e hizo que Amatista saliera corriendo tras ella lanzándose hacia el suelo y atraparla

"Estas fuera" Ruby grita con un poco de gracia. Rose estaba a mitad de camino para llegar a primera base, pero Perla ya estaba en la segunda haciéndola regresarse a la primera de nuevo.

"Sapphy, Sapphy, Sapphy" Perla aplaudía. Sapph soltó un suspiro mientras tomaba el bate y camino como si el mundo estuviera a sus pies. Llegó al frente de Ruby y aventó su cabello hacia un lado coquetamente.

"Hey, Ruby~" no se molestó en mirarla. Ruby se sonrojó y notó algo diferente en ella, aun no la conocía lo suficiente pero sabía que no actuaría así de repente, aun así quiso bromear al respecto. "¿Alguna vez te había visto por aquí antes?" preguntó.

"No lo sé, no salgo muy seguido..." contestó con indiferencia.

De inmediato Ruby sintió culpa y quería parar con todo esto hasta que una fuerte pelota golpeó su mano sin darse cuenta. "Strike uno" gritó Greg al ver que Ruby no lo dijo, Sapphire gruñó entre dientes.

"Jeh, yo sé que puedes" le dijo Ruby con ternura.

Sapphire soltó un suspiro y ya no pudo aguantar más "¿Cuál es tu problema?" le gritó. Ruby se cayó de sentón por la sorpresa y en esos mismos segundos ya habían lanzado la pelota, Ruby vio como Sapphire tomaba aire para reclamarle más cosas pero de repente todo el mundo gritó y cuando Ruby miró hacia en frente notó la pelota de béisbol en frente de su cara.

Todo se oscureció.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Minutos después Ruby despierta con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, quiso levantarse pero inmediatamente una mano en su hombro lo impidió

"Heey... ¿Adónde crees que vas?"

Ruby fijó su mirada para encontrarse con Peridot "Si fuera tú me levantaría más lento"

Ruby se sentó y notó que estaba adentro del granero, apenas estaba oscureciendo y a fuera del granero, a lo lejos podía ver a sus amigos platicando y riendo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así?" preguntó

"Pfff, la verdad fue muy gracioso." río "nadie se imaginó ver tal escena, Sapphire gritándote y de repente... ¡POW!" puso su mano en la frente imitando lo que sucedió. "La pelota chocó en tú cara, jajaja." Ruby pasó su mano por la frente y notó un ligero chichón "No te preocupes, Perla te reviso y supongo que estarás bien. Tienes suerte por ser una cabeza hueca" Peridot ayudó a levantar a Ruby que tenía expresión algo triste "te digo algo..." Peridot comentó "te lo merecías"

"¿¡Q-Que!?" Ruby respondió.

"Eso de darle celos a Sapphire. Si la pelota no te hubiera golpeado, Sapphire lo habría hecho"

"Uuhhgg... Espera... ¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Amatista lo contó todo después de que te desmayaste" dijo Peridot con una mueca en su rostro. Ruby puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga "Hey, sé que Lapis y tú han tenido problemas... Y-y no quiero ocasionarles más"

"Eso te pasa por hacerle caso a alguien como Amatista" Peridot le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente haciendo que Ruby se hiciera atrás por el dolor "¡Ahhh! hija de tu..." Ruby se tomó la frente y soltó un suspiro "Meh... Me lo merezco..."

"Jajaja, ya. Ven y ayúdame a llevar leña, haremos una fogata y quien mejor para el fuego que tú" su amiga río. Ruby sonrió y extendió su mano "Entonces… ¿sin remordimiento?" Peridot sonrió y le dio su mano "Claro, cabeza hueca" hicieron un saludo especial y empezaron a darse empujones para luego ir por los pedazos de tronco seco que tenían por ahí.

Después de un rato Peridot y Ruby salieron del granero con la madera y la dejaron caer al suelo. Amatista ya había armado el círculo de piedras para mantener viva la fogata y Greg solo platicaba con las demás.

"Miren quien ya despertó" alabó Greg. Ruby se sonrojó un poco por la vergüenza que ocasiono su numerito.

"Ya nos explicaron, Ruby, tranquila" comentó Rose "Y todos estamos de acuerdo que Amatista puede ser mala aconsejando"

"Yo solo quería DRAMAA, para el partido" Amatista comentó mientras miraba a Ruby y su chichón "Lo que paso fue mucho mejor" río.

Sapphire estaba sentada a un lado de Perla y por muy extraño que parezca, Perla sonreía más que ella y de nuevo Ruby sintió la culpa; se agacho para acomodar las ramas y pedazos de tronco para comenzar la fogata mientras sus amigos seguían platicando

"Bueno, aprovechando que ahora si están todos tengo un anuncio que hacer" Greg dejo su cerveza de lado y se aclaró la garganta "Tengo un primo, Andy, abrió un bar con tema de aeronáutica y quiere contratarnos para ir a tocar todos los fines de semana" dijo con entusiasmo y todos celebraron al mismo tiempo que Ruby pudo encender la fogata "obviamente nos pagaran, ¿no?" preguntó Amatista.

Greg se sacudió el cabello "Nos pagaran y todas las bebidas serán gratis" río. Amatista celebro soltando un grito de guerra y alzando los brazos. "YEEEAAAHHH" Amatista se levantó de repente "¡hay que comenzar a practicar!"

"¿Ahora?" preguntó Peridot

"¡Si! Pura acapella" empezó a tararear una canción " _Please allow me to introduce myself_

 _I'm a man of wealth and taste_

 _I've been around for a long, long years_

 _Stole many a man's soul and faith"_

Todos los demás se rieron pero le siguieron la corriente, Ruby haciendo como que tocaba la guitarra y de repente sintió una mirada fría, volteó y era Sapphire, sabía muy bien que la observaba aun abajo de ese flequillo, se sentía como sus miradas chocaban pero no había nada más y así se quedaron por un buen rato, como si los demás no existieran.

 _"Pleased to meet you_

 _Hope you guess my name_

 _But what's puzzling you_

 _Is the nature of my game"_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Ya pasaban de las 10 y todos estaban por su lado, Rose se encontraba platicando con Peridot y Greg mientras que por otro lado estaba Perla platicando con Amatista lo cual era extraño, también se le unió Lapis y Sapphire solo estaba a un lado escuchando. Al otro lado solo estaba Ruby.

Lapis al ver tan sola a Sapphire decidió acercarse "¿puedo sentarme junto a ti?" preguntó primero. Sapphire lo dudo pero al final acepto, Lapis la observó un momento y le abrió una lata de cerveza "¿Gustas?" le sonrió y Sapphire la tomó sin pensarlo.

"Me gusta tu cabello" comentó Lapis "se ve muy sedoso"

Sapphire volteó y miró su cabello azul fuerte pero no llegaba a ser color marino, tenía dos pequeñas trenzas que caían al frente de sus hombros con pequeñas piedras de colores "Jeh, me gustan tus trenzas y el color de tu cabello" al fin habló. "Si quieres, podría pintarte el tuyo si quieres" Lapis le sonrió y tomó un sorbo a su bebida "Y... Lo siento por formar parte del plan de Amatista" Sapphire soltó un suspiro.

"Jeh, lo sé fue muy mala idea" río.

Hubo un pequeño silencio incomodo entre ellas que solo se interrumpía por los sorbos de Sapphire a su bebida. "Ustedes dos hacen bonita pareja" Lapis rompió el silencio.

"Ustedes... ¿Quien?" Sapphire contestó.

"Tú y Ruby. ¿Cuánto llevan juntas?"

Sapphire se sonrojó "No salimos..."

"Aunque quisieras, ¿no?"

Sapphire trató de ocultar una pequeña sonrisa y dio otro trago.

"Jaja, se te nota" Lapis giró para buscar a Ruby pero de un momento a otro desapareció.

"Eres la primera que no me juzga porque me guste" comentó Sapphire y Lapis de inmediato señaló "¡lo admitiste!" río.

"Jajaja bueno, tú ganas... Me gusta"

"La verdad no te culpo" dijo Lapis "Ruby puede ser muy linda" hubo otro silencio entre ellas pero momento después Lapis se levantó, se terminó su bebida en un solo trago y la arrojó al suelo "Terminemos con esto" tomó a Sapphire del brazo y la levantó huyendo del lugar.

Lapis rodeó el granero y no había señales de Ruby, Sapphire aún no entendía lo que pasaba pero justo cuando iba a preguntar, su nueva amiga visualizó a Ruby a lo lejos sentada en el pasto "ahí está" susurró. Camino rápido tomando a Sapphire de la mano y cuando se iban acercando notaron un cierto sonido tomando forma.

Ruby se había encontrado con el viejo ukelele de Lapis que se encontraba dentro del granero, ya era viejo y estaba desafinado pero Ruby pudo arreglar eso. Sapphire miraba hacia atrás viendo como sus amigos de divertían cuando de repente escuchó la voz de Ruby cantar un poco e inmediatamente volteó para observar que Lapis la estaba acercando a ella.

 _"Wise men say only fools rush in..._

 _But I can't help fall-"_

"Aquí está" interrumpió Lapis y puso a Sapphire en frente. Ambas se quedaron viendo de nuevo.

Lapis tomó de los hombros a su amiga y la obligó a sentarse en el pasto "Ya. Hagan algo" se alejó "suerte" le susurró a Sapphire.

Ruby con un poco de pena, pasaba sus dedos por cada cuerda y evitaba la mirada de Sapphire, mientras que ella observó la vista que tenía.

Estaban en lo que parecía una pequeña colina y a lo lejos podían ver el mar con la luna reflejándose sobre él. Sapphire había olvidado lo lejos que se encontraba de su jaula de plata pero solo se quedó ahí observando la libertad.

Ruby aclaró su garganta para romper el hielo cuando notó la mirada perdida de Sapphire hacia el mar.

 _"Like a river flows surely to the sea..."_ se acercó un poco a ella mientras que la mirada de Sapphire volvía hacia ella.

 _"Darling so it goes..._

 _Some things are meant to be"_

Sapphire comenzó a sentir un calor en las mejillas mientras que Ruby seguía tocando suavemente el pequeño instrumento.

 _"Take my hand, take my whole life too..._

 _For I can't help falling in love with you..._ " se detuvo por un momento y comenzó a tocar más despacio y a susurrar _"For I can't help... Falling in love… with you..."_

"¿En serio?..." preguntó Sapphire "¿no soy otros de tus juegos?"

"Yo nunca jugaría contigo" contestó.

Sapphire soltó un suspiro pesado y solo hubo silencio por un rato.

"Esa cita" Ruby interrumpió "la cita que tuvimos... ¿Crees que fue un juego?" Sapphire no contestó.

"Sé que aquel día te hice sentir cosas que nadie te había hecho sentir antes... Cosas que yo sentí la primera vez que te vi" suspiró "no sé porque me alejas..."

Sapphire sentía un peso en el pecho "Te aleje por..." parecía que se quedaba sin aliento por decirlo "Porque cada vez que te veía o cada vez que hablábamos... Me estaba enamorando de ti..." Sapphire arrugó su vestido entre sus manos "me enamoré por accidente de ti"

Ruby sonrió con mucho alivio y se acercó mucho más "Sapphy... No hay manera de explicar todo lo que me haces sentir"

Sapphire la observó por algunos segundos y no pudo resistirse más.

"... Yo sí" se lanzó a ella plantándole el beso más profundo del mundo, pasando sus manos por las mejillas de Ruby y recordando lo que se sentía tenerla tan cerca y lo mucho que le gustaba.

Cuando Ruby se estaba quedando sin aliento tomó las manos de Sapphire y rompió el beso sorprendiéndola.

"Uff... Esto... ¿Está pasando de verdad?" preguntó Ruby.

"No lo sé" Sapphire sonrió nerviosa. "Lo siento, fui demasiado rápido..." reaccionó. Se quiso levantar de repente, inventando excusas de que eso fue un grave error hasta que Ruby la tomó del brazo y la acercó demasiado "Sapphy..." susurro con voz sexy ocasionando escalofríos a Sapphire "¿S-Si?..."

"Terminemos con esto y... Se mi novia"

Todo el rostro de Sapphire se tornó más oscuro y comenzó a reírse de nervios "al fin" saltó hacia ella de nuevo pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello "¡SI!" comenzó a repetir "¡Si quiero!"

Ruby la cargó y comenzaron a dar vueltas entre risas terminando en un lindo beso.

"YAAAAAAAY" Gritaron todos sus amigos a lo lejos como espectadores. Greg y Peridot agitando las cervezas para que salieran explotando como si fuera champaña, aplaudiendo y chiflando.

Después hubo un pequeño silencio.

...

"¡Woooow, gane la apuesta!" Amatista gritó.


	7. Por ti, siempre

***Mensajes de Ruby***

 _S: ¿Cómo te va en el bar del primo de Greg?_

 _R: Muy bien. Desde que nos instalamos viene más gente al bar. Andy nos debería pagar extra._

Apenas se iba a cumplir un mes desde que Sapphire salió de vacaciones y como todos los años, tenía que irse de la escuela para estar con sus padres; los mismos que no sabían ni de la existencia de Ruby.

 _R: Como desearía que estuvieras aquí._

 _S: Lo sé :(_

 _R: Apenas vamos a cumplir un mes y tendré que pasarla sin ti_

"Ruby" Peridot le habló "En diez minutos regresamos al escenario" Ruby asintió con la cabeza y aprovechó para darle un trago a su bebida antes de regresar su atención al celular.

 _S: Sabes que cuando estoy con mis padres el tiempo no es mío._

 _R: Si, lo sé... Solo te extraño mucho._

 _S: Muy pronto nos veremos, ya lo veras ;)_

Ruby soltó una pequeña sonrisa al celular.

 _R: Por cierto... Me di cuenta que te llevaste mi chaqueta._

 _S: Lo sé jaja. Nunca te la devolveré :3_

 _R: :(_

 _R: Bueno, me tengo que ir. Tengo que regresar al escenario. Te mandare mensaje después._

Después de mandar el mensaje, se levantó y empezó a buscar a sus amigos; a lo lejos visualizó entre toda la gente a Greg platicando con su primo, caminó hacia ellos y empezó a escuchar su plática "Vamos, deberías estar contento" comentaba Greg.

"Se suponía que este bar seria tranquilo" gruñía Andy "¡Ahora por ustedes está lleno de hippies!"

"Mentira, sin nosotros este bar sería tan aburrido y con baladas tristes que solo tendrías personas muriendo de depresión" Ruby se metió a la conversación.

Andy observó a Ruby y se sorprendió "Que raro, andas sobria" dijo.

"Si, es triste que tú no" Contestó.

"Suficiente" Greg interrumpió nervioso "Jeh, Ruby tenemos que regresar al escenario" la tomó de los hombros y se la llevo "lo siento" le susurró a Andy mientras se alejaban.

"¿Que pasa contigo? Siempre que venimos a tocar eres feliz"

Ruby soltó un suspiro "lo sé... Solo estoy un poco triste"

"Oww alguien extraña a su novia" bromeó mientras le daba un pequeño empujón al hombro ocasionando que su amiga se sonrojara un poco.

Llegaron al escenario improvisado que se encontraba al fondo del todo el bar, el espacio era justo para ellos cuatro y arriba de él ya se encontraba Amatista sentada en su batería coqueteando con una chica que había subido con ella mientras que Peridot afinaba su bajo. Ruby y Greg tenían que dar un pequeño salto para subir ya que no tenía escaleras para subir.

"Adivinen quien está triste y solitaria" ahí iba Greg con el chisme.

"No empieces" Ruby suplicó.

"Ruby, necesita amor" Peridot dijo con lastima "le hace falta una bailarina sexy"

"¿Quién necesita una bailarina cuando puedes tener muchas?" Amatista se burló mientras le guiñaba el ojo a su cita de esa noche.

Ruby se irritó un poco por ese comentario y decidió ignorarla "Solo quiero tocar música y emborracharme hasta caerme dormida"

"Así se habla" rio Greg mientras tomaba su guitarra. Ruby río un poco mientras tocaba acordes al azar. "Ya. Hay que animar el ambiente"

Greg se acercó al micrófono saludando a la audiencia y platicando con ella mientras que los demás se preparaban. "Si tienen sugerencias de canciones. Solo escríbanlo en una servilleta y nos lo mandan" comentaba Greg "Y nosotros con gusto la tocaremos"

 ***intro de guitarra***

Amatista empezó a dar con todo a la batería para darle la entrada a Ruby después

" _I see a red door and i want it painted black..."_

 _"No colors anymore I want them to turn black"_

 _"I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes"_

 _"I have to turn my head until my darkness goes"_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Ya había pasado media hora y el ambiente era alegre. Ruby ya se veía más contenta y a orillas del escenario ya había formado su grupo de admiradoras al igual que todos en la banda. En aquel momento ya estaban haciendo chistes con el público y aprovechando un pequeño descanso.

Ruby dejó su guitarra eléctrica y en aquel momento un grupo de admiradoras la jaló haciendo que se hincara en el escenario para tomarse fotografías con ella y hablarle.

"Ruby, deja de coquetear con tus admiradoras y regresa" escuchó como Amatista le gritó desde su batería.

"Jeh, disculpen señoritas pero tengo que volver" Dijo Ruby mientras les guiñaba el ojo. Mientras se levantaba y tomaba una guitarra electroacústica miró hacia la barra donde servían las bebidas; vio a una chica de espaldas con cabello rubio pero rápidamente tomó su bebida y se metió a la multitud. Ruby soltó un suspiro al recordarle a su novia pero rápido lo ignoro y volvió al show.

"¿Lista Ruby?" preguntó Greg y rápido Ruby asintió con la cabeza y empezó a tocar su guitarra.

 ***Crazy little thing call love***

 _"This thing called love, i just can't handle it_

 _This thing called love, i must get 'round to it_

 _I ain't ready"_

Todos sus amigos la miraban emocionados como si supieran algo que ella no.

 _"Crazy little thing called love"_

Ruby sintió las miradas y volteó a mirarlos. Greg solo negó con la cabeza y Peridot señaló con los ojos al frente, sin dejar de tocar Ruby volteó y miró a todo el público.

 _This thing (this thing) called love (called love)_

 _"It cries (like a baby) in a cradle all night_

 _It swings (woo-ooo), it jives (woo-woo)_

 _It shakes all over like a jelly fish"_

Recorrió todo hasta que sintió como como un golpe en el estómago cuando visualizó a una chica rubia observándola con una sonrisa.

Era Sapphire.

 _"I kinda like it"_

Con una enorme sonrisa Ruby siguió con el show.

 _"Crazy little thing called love"_

Entonces decidió bajar del escenario con un pequeño salto abriéndose paso entre el público.

 _"There goes my baby_

 _She knows how to rock and roll_

 _She drives me crazy_

 _She gives me hot and cold fever_

 _Then she leaves me in a cool, cool sweat"_

Mientras se iba acercando estaba más que segura que era ella y para su sorpresa no venía sola, estaba con Rose y Lapis.

Sapphire venía con jeans azules y una blusa blanca sin estampado. Llevaba puesta su chaqueta también.

 ***pequeño rift de guitarra***

"Linda chaqueta" dijo Ruby un poco alto para que la pudiera escuchar.

Sapphire se río "se lo robé a mi novia" dijo muy coqueta. Ruby sonrió.

La gente empezó a aplaudir al ritmo de la canción y Ruby le seguía cantando como si el concierto fuera para ella.

 _"I gotta be cool, relax_

 _Get hip, get on my tracks_

 _Take a back seat, hitch-hike_

 _And take a long ride on my motor bike_

 _Until i'm ready_

 _Crazy little thing called love"_

Se le acercaba más.

 _"... Yeah_

 _I gotta be cool relax_

 _Get hip and get on my tracks_

 _Take a back seat, hitch-hike_

 _And take a long ride on my motor bike_

 _Until i'm ready."_

" _Ready Ruby?_ " sus amigos en el escenario gritaron

 _"Crazy Little thing called love"_

"Ya basta" Ruby se quitó la guitarra y jaló a Sapphire de la cadera para plantarle un beso mientras que ella pasaba sus brazos por sus hombros.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Obviamente tuve que intervenir para salvar ese pobre chico" Reía Greg "Sino Ruby lo hubiera hecho trizas" todos en la mesa comenzaron a reír.

Es costumbre que cuando el show termina, Andy les aparta una mesa para que puedan descansar a gusto.

"Entonces no te la pasaste tan mal" Sapphire volteó a ver a su nueva novia y plantarle un beso en la mejilla

"Jeh, tal vez eso se hubiera evitado si estuvieras aquí en las vacaciones" bromeó mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor de la bailarina.

"Uhg, no me den diabetes" Amatista río mientras tomaba lo que parecía una margarita preparada.

"Por cierto" comentó Rose "no me contaste como fue que te zafaste de tus padres"

Sapphire tomó un suspiro "la verdad comenté que tenía ensayos de la escuela" se acomodó su flequillo "no se preocuparon si mentía o no"

"¿Y no te dieron un regalo después de tu presentación del lago de los cisnes?" preguntó Greg "Estuviste muy genial"

La expresión de Ruby cambio por completo mientras que Sapphire casi se ahogaba con su bebida "Ejem... P-pues digamos que sí. Nada especial" fue todo lo que comentó.

"¿Que pasó Ruby? ¿No que te ibas a emborrachar hasta caerte dormida?" comentó Peridot.

Ruby reaccionó de su largo pensamiento y contestó "Emm no, tengo que llevar a Sapphire, y prefiero estar consiente para eso" le lanzó una sonrisa.

"Ustedes realmente son muy linda pareja" alabó Rose juntando ambas manos.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Ya pasaban de la una de la madrugada y el grupo de amigos seguía platicando.

"Yo sigo votando para que la banda se llame Universe" Greg separaba ambas manos como si el eslogan estuviera frente de él.

"¿Qué tal Crystal gems?" preguntó Rose "parece muy raro pero todas tienen nombre de piedras preciosas a excepción de Greg"

"Suena muy femenino para mi" gruñó Greg.

"Universe suena muy gay para ti" Amatista comentó "Además... ¿Quién de aquí no sabe que tu verdadero apellido es DeMayo?"

Hubo una pequeña pausa antes de que Rose y Sapphire alzaran su mano "Decepción" dijo Sapphire y todos empezaron a reír. Greg se sonrojó.

"Son malas conmigo sólo porque soy el único hombre aquí"

"Es cierto" comentó Lapis que se encontraba a un lado de Sapphire "¿seguro que no eres gay?" empezó a reírse mientras chocaba los cinco con Peridot.

"Ay. Ya, dejen a mi pobre Greg" Rose le dio un beso en la frente. "Debe de estar muy cansado"

"Creo que todos" comentó Ruby.

"Si, fue un largo viaje" dijo Sapphire mientras se estiraba "seria buen momento para retirarnos"

"¿Y dónde te quedaras? La escuela sigue cerrada" Rose se preocupó.

Ruby se levantó para estirar su espalda "ira a mi casa, claro."

Amatista le lanzó mirada maliciosa "no seas cerda" Ruby golpeó su hombro.

"Oh, bueno. Entonces nos despedimos" Rose se levantó y abrazo con fuerza a Sapphire "cuídate, nos vemos después"

"Claro," le contestó.

"Me mandas mensaje" le dijo Lapis, ahora parecía ser su nueva amiga.

"Bueno, nos vamos" dijo Ruby tomando las cosas de Sapphire y despidiéndose.

"¡Con cuidado!" les gritó por último Rose.

Cuando salieron del bar Ruby recibía más saludos de las personas que se encontraban ahí fumando, felicitándola por el gran concierto y otras chicas más pidiéndole que las llamara. Sapphire sintió celos que tomó a Ruby del brazo para acercarla más a ella. Llegaron a la moto estacionada y Ruby saco sus llaves para alzar el asiento y meter las cosas de Sapphire en la cajuela.

"Uff, si mis padres se enterarán que ando en moto..." Sapphire desvió la mirada imaginando el posible infarto que les daría.

Ruby sacó el casco y se lo entrego "Jeh, prometo tener un carro y llevarla con más seguridad, su majestad" le dio un beso rápido en los labios "¿Lista?" se subió a la moto y la encendió.

La bailarina rápido se puso el casco y se sentó atrás de ella envolviendo sus brazos en su estómago, ya había olvidado lo mucho que rugía aquella moto y comenzaron a andar ocasionando que Sapphire apretara más a Ruby en el abrazo.

Unas calles después Ruby se detuvo por un semáforo en rojo, aunque fuera de madrugada no quería quedar mal con la bailarina por ser una delincuente que se pasaba los semáforos rojos y aparte quería tenerla segura. Mientras esperaban que se pusiera en verde Ruby escuchó otros rugidos que se avecinaban en la otra calle a su derecha, no era uno, eran varios. Frunció el ceño y cargó un poco su moto para moverse hacia atrás. Esto a Sapphire le pareció raro pero también se percató de las otras motos que se acercaban, estuvo a punto de preguntar pero miró el rostro de Ruby, nunca la había visto tan seria, parecía que estaba apretando los dientes y apretaba el manubrio con fuerza.

Cuando Ruby se hizo para atrás con la moto perdió la visibilidad de la otra calle a su derecha así ella no los vería, ni 'ellos' tampoco. Segundos después el semáforo se puso en verde y en ese mismo momento escucharon a las motos pasar rápidamente, no se sabía cuántas eran, pasaron muy rápido como calcular. Ruby esperó un momento antes de andar de nuevo, sin comentar nada por el resto del camino.

Cuando al fin llegaron notaron que la luz de su casa seguía prendida. Ruby guardó su moto mientras que Sapphire caminaba hacia la puerta principal, estuvo a punto de llegar cuando alguien abrió la puerta dándole a la bailarina un pequeño susto.

"Oh, hola" dijo alegremente. Entonces Ruby apareció por atrás con las cosas de Sapphire "Hola, Má"

"Mírate nada más. Llegaste temprano" río. "Pasen, pasen"

Sapphire aún se sentía ajena a esa casa y para su suerte por fin vio al padre de Ruby. Se encontraba en la sala viendo la película animada de La Dama y el Vagabundo.

"Mira quien llegó" dijo la madre de Ruby después de cerrar la puerta. El padre alzó la mirada y vio a la nueva chica con su hija, rápido se levantó alegre y se acercó a su visita. "¡Hola!" el hombre le extendió su mano, era alto y tosco con una barba cerrada. Tenía la misma sonrisa que Ruby y algunos gestos. Sin duda era su hija.

"Una nueva chica" le guiño un ojo a su hija con orgullo.

"Se amable" le susurró su mujer.

Rápido Ruby aclaró su garganta. "Ejem" hizo con fuerza "Sapph, mi papá. Mi papá, Sapphire. Mi novia." remarcó.

Su padre le sonrió "mucho gusto jovencita"

"H-Hola" Sapphire se puso nerviosa.

"Les ofrezco algo de comer o tomar" su madre amablemente preguntó.

"No, comimos algo en el bar" Ruby respondió.

"Jeh, de todos modos gracias" dijo Sapphire.

"Bueno, las dejamos" dijo su papá "con su permiso, quiero ver a la pequeña Reinita" regresó al sofá viendo atento la película. Su madre solo negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía "bueno, que tengan linda noche"

"Igual" dijo Ruby y tomó a Sapphire de la mano para guiarla de nuevo a su cuarto.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Sapphire se dejó caer sobre la cama soltando un suspiro. "Tu cama es cómoda" comentó.

"¿Ah, tú crees?" Ruby sonrió mientras dejaba las cosas en una silla que tenía ahí. "Si me hubieras avisado que vendrías hubiera arreglado un poco" tomó varias latas vacías y basura de chatarra para tirarlas a la basura.

"Oww vamos. Tú has ido a mi habitación en la escuela y está igual" Sapphire se recargó sobre sus codos mientras miraba a la chica rebelde mientras alzaba la ropa y la volvía a meter en el closet. "Mentira" río "Tu cuarto siempre está limpio por Perla" se acercó a su novia y se sentó en la orilla de la cama "Dime donde conseguir a una Perla para que limpie mi habitación" se burló y Sapphire le dio un pequeño empujón inofensivo "Grosera"

Ambas se quedaron mirando por un rato hasta que Sapphire rompió el silencio "Uhg. ¡Cómo te extrañe!" la tomó de las mejillas y la jalo hacia ella para plantarle un beso.

"Jeje, yo igual" murmuraba Ruby entre los besos.

Entonces el celular de la rockera empezó a vibrar, de mala gana Ruby se separó de su novia y checó los mensajes, algunos era de Amatista y otros de números desconocidos "¿Ahora que quiere esta mensa?" se preguntó mientras desbloqueaba su celular.

 ***mensajes***

 _A: Perdóname pero si no lo hacía no me iban a dar sus números. Después me los pasas._

"¿Que chin-" Ruby vio los demás mensajes y se dio cuenta que cada número desconocido se trataba de admiradoras suyas saludando y haciéndole la plática.

Ruby soltó un suspiro de frustración. En eso otro mensaje de Amatista llegó

 _A: Pasa los pack's! SEND NUDES ;)_

 _A: No los tuyos. Obvio._

 _R: Me das asco._

Ruby arrojó el celular al mueble que tenía a un lado de su cama.

"¿Que paso? ¿Quién era?" preguntó Sapphire.

"Jeh, nadie importante" Ruby se acercó para continuar con el beso pero Sapphire se quitó para levantarse un poco "Oh, ¿en serio? ¿No eran más admiradoras, verdad?" Sapphire alzó una ceja. Ruby se quedó callada.

"Cuando llegué al bar vi a todas esas mujeres a tus pies" se sentó en la cama "¡Y! Vi cómo les hacías esos desagradables ojitos encantadores"

Ruby se empezó a reír.

"¿De qué te ríes?" Sapphire dijo un poco ofendida "te vi hasta como les guiñabas el ojo" Ruby la abrazó por la cintura y trató de acercarla pero Sapphire se negaba "¿Crees que me fijaría en otra chica? Solo te quiero a ti" río.

"Oh, ¿te refieres a mi ahora?" dijo con sarcasmo.

"Jajaja nunca pensé verte celosa"

Sapphire le hizo caras.

"Eres adorable" Ruby empezó a darle besos por el rostro y por el cuello ocasionando cosquillas en la bailarina. "Nooo, ¡Ruby! ¡Eso es injusto! Pffft jajajaja" la bailarina trató de librarse pero estaba claro que Ruby la tenía dominada. "Ayy, ahí está mi risueña Sapphy" Ruby siguió con los besos hasta que Sapphire no podía más. Se rindió sobre la cama mientras recuperaba el aliento con los ojos cerrados, pero sin darse cuenta que su flequillo no estaba en su lugar.

Ruby se sorprendió al ver los dos ojos de Sapphire expuestos por primera vez, los admiró con detalle, los dos con poco maquillaje y delineados con cuidado. Nunca había visto su ojo derecho y eso confirmaba que si tenía, hasta tenía un pequeño lunar a un costado del pómulo que su flequillo nunca dejaba ver.

En eso Sapphire al fin abrió los ojos y el corazón de Ruby se detuvo por un momento.

Su ojo derecho era verde.

Rápidamente Sapphire se dio cuenta y soltó un gritó ocasionando que Ruby cayera de la cama, tomando su flequillo para regresarlo a su lugar.

"¡Lo siento!" dijo Sapphire rápidamente.

"Woow..." dijo Ruby en el suelo.

Sapphire apenada pegó sus rodillas en su pecho "¿qué?" dijo preocupada.

"Woow..." se subió a la cama con su novia "tus ojos son bellísimos" la tomó de la barbilla.

"Cállate" le dio un empujón dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Es en serio! ¿Cómo no me contaste antes?" Ruby quitó el flequillo de su novia para admirarlo de nuevo "es perfecto. ¿Porque lo ocultas?"

Sapphire se encogió de hombros "siempre me veían como rara" Sapphire desvió la vista "incluso se burlaban de mi diciendo que era un alíen"

Ruby la tomó del rostro "eres hermosa" se inclinó y le dio un suave beso encima de su párpado del ojo verde.

Sapphire sonrió "Eso te convierte en la primera"

"Y tú la primera en mi corazón" Ruby sonrió mientras que la bailarina se sonrojaba.

"Deja de ser tan homosexual" río. Ruby se puso atrás de ella para abrazarla de cucharita "Por ti, siempre"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Nota:** **A partir** **de ahora los siguientes** **capítulos** **ya estarán subiditos de nivel (si saben a lo que me** **refiero** **7w7) es solo una advertencia**

 **canciones: Rollings Stones- Paint it Black y Queen- Crazy little thing call love**

 **P.D: Quería publicar este capitulo desde cuando pero la pagina no me dejaba.**


End file.
